Never Trust a Marauder
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: The Marauders present to you the fourth story in the Life as a Black saga. Michief Managed!
1. Meeting the Future In laws

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling's world. I just want to live in it. This is a purely fan made story. It was not made for any profit.

**Author's Note:** First chapter! I'm so excited for this brand new story. Remember to review and subscribe. My creative energy is fed by reviews.

**Summary:** The Marauders are starting their fourth year at Hogwarts. While keeping Remus' secret is getting harder, they become closer to becoming anamagi. Sirius also has to deal with a new student who is just as nice as his mom. The Marauders can't wait to start a new year at Hogwarts. Fourth year is different however due to the falling out between Wormtail and Moony and the possible departure of one Marauder.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 <span>Meeting the Future In-Laws<span>

Being a Pureblood wizard had always been a source of annoyance for Sirius Black. He was expected to act a certain way and to do everything his parents tell him to. It was his mission in life to be different from his family. Unlike him, his brother Regulus was the perfect son. He never did anything to offend his parents. Sirius knew that his parents' patience was not to be tested but he did anyways. In the first week since he been home from school, he'd became a lot more daring. He redecorated his room to empathize his uniqueness. In a muggle magazine he found in the park, he cut out a picture of bikini clad muggle girls and put it on the walls. Needless to say, his mother wasn't pleased with his artwork.

"The Greengrasses are coming tomorrow," Mr. Black announced at dinner one day. Sirius groaned. He knew what that meant. He was going to meet the girl he was supposed to marry for one of the first times.

"Great," Sirius groaned.

"What did you say?" His father snapped.

"I said great and then I groaned," Sirius said unabashed.

"Don't take that tone with your father," His mother warned.

"I just groaned," Sirius muttered. His mother looked at him in angry, obviously hearing him. Regulus was watching intently. Sirius stared down his mother without blinking. He didn't care; soon he would be with his friends.

After dinner, this was always a big ordeal, his father asked to meet Sirius in his den. Sirius was curious about this. His father never invited him to his den ever. One of his first memories of his father is him forbidding him to enter it without permission. He knew it must have been important. That made him nervous. His father pointed at the futon and Sirius took that as a cue to sit down.

"Sirius, do you want to remain in the family?" His father asked. Sirius looked at him not really sure how to respond. The honest answer was no. He wanted his time at home to be as comfortable as possible, but he didn't plan to do what his parents wanted him to.

"Sure," He said trying to sound sincere. His father obviously didn't believe him. To be truthful, he wouldn't be having believed him either.

"Really. From you behavior I don't gather that," His father said stern. Sirius looked at the ground unable to meet his father's eyes.

"You're almost fifteen years old. It's time you start thinking about your future. In the family and career wise" His father said. Sirius relaxed a bit.

"Well I want to be an auror when I graduate Hogwarts," Sirius said without hesitation. His father didn't comment on his career choice. Sirius had the distinct impression he disapprove of his plans to become an auror.

"The Greengrasses are old friends of the family. It is very important that you are courteous to their daughter. Do you understand me," He asked sternly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I will." Sirius said. For now, he will play by his parents' rules on this. He would wear the stupid dress robes that they made them wear. He would deal with the snobby Greengrasses. If it meant peace until he was able to leave the house.

"Good. Your mother got your best dress robes prepared for you. Dinner should be around 6 o'clock tomorrow," His father said. Sirius nodded in understanding. Sirius was not looking forward tomorrow night. Lying in bed that night. He thought about how one of his best friends James "Prongs" Potter would deal with the situation. A smile came across his face.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Sirius got dressed like a good boy. When his parents weren't looking he put his plan into action. Worst come to worse he would just blame Kreacher. Sirius smirked because blaming someone else is something that another best friend of his, Remus "Moony" Lupin, would do.<p>

"Are you ready?" His mother called. Sirius thought about her voice sounded like nails a chalk board. Even though he was a Gryffindor, he was smart enough not to tell her this. Sirius hated it whenever his mother yelled because she sounded like a banshee.

"Yes, Mum!" Sirius called. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a prat. Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer he walked down to the dinning the stairs. The Greengrasses were being entertained in the parlor.

"This must be Sirius," Mr. Greengrass said.

"Yes sir," Sirius said politely. He knew that Mr. Greengrass was rich and owned many businesses.

"It's nice to meet you. You seem like a well brought up Pureblood boy. I'm happy my daughter is marrying in to such a good family," Mr. Greengrass said. Sirius nodded awkwardly. He didn't know if he should be pleased or insulted. He settled on being in different. Mr. Greengrass introduced his wife. She was blond, and thin. She sort of reminded him of his cousin Narcissa.

"This is our daughter Ariel Greengrass," He introduced. Sirius nodded toward the girl. She was tall and thin with light brown hair. Ariel just nodded at him and did not say a world. In that instant Sirius knew they weren't going to get along.

"Well at least you're good-looking," Ariel muttered. Sirius glared at her. She definitely didn't compete with Bonnie. Bonnie Henderson was in his year and in Ravenclaw. Thinking about his girlfriend made Sirius smile. He had to remember to write to her when he gets up stairs.

"Now be nice Ariel," His father said bracingly. Both families sat down. They weren't even eating dinner already, and he was already bored. His father and Mr. Greengrass talked about business. The only bright spot was that their house elf had made their favorite meal. There was also caver, which he actually liked. He looked down the table at his mom and Ariel. They were talking about her starting Hogwarts.

"I hear it's nothing like Beauxbatons," Ariel said. Sirius glared at her. She better not insult Hogwarts.

"I myself went to Hogwarts. At least in my day, they had a decent Headmaster," His mother said. Sirius looked angry at his mother. He liked their Headmaster. Without him, he wouldn't have met Remus and they wouldn't be the Marauders.

"He's a very good Headmaster," Sirius defended.

"Please. Hogwarts doesn't even compete with Beauxbatons test scores. Hogwarts is a school for Muggle lovers and dunderheads," She said. Sirius was insulted, he was not a dunderhead and liking Muggles wasn't a bad thing. Oh she was going to be a victim of a Marauder prank for sure.

"Where's your lavatory?" She asked politely to his mother. Her mother told her where it was and went down the hall. Sirius acted quickly. Being a Marauder, he was able to spot pranking opportunities. The soup had been brought out when she was in the loo. Immediately, it happened.

"Ewe, a bug," She screamed jumping out her seat.

"What?"Mrs. Greengrass said started. Ariel started freaking out. It took a while for her mother to calm her down.

"Kreacher!" Mr. Black said. Their house elf came in.

"Yes master," He replied.

"Why are there bugs in our guest soup?" He asked. Sirius tried not to laugh which was as decided really hard. In the end, his father decided Kreacher made a mistake. His dad didn't even think he could have done it. He politely excused himself from the table. When he reached his room he heard sneezing. Sirius chuckled.

"I know you did it," Regulus said.

"What's that my dear brother," Sirius turned around.

"You put sneezing powder in their soup and the bug as well," Regulus said.

"You can't prove anything," Sirius said. Regulus glared at him and walked away. Sirius sat down on his bed. He was glad that was over. At least he might not have to deal with Ariel Greengrass too much at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Padfoot learns that his brother has a hidden talent. Moony overhears an argument that makes him uneasy. The Marauders are finally reunited. The Marauders go to see their friend Bonnie.


	2. Dinner with the Hendersons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters that are canon. I am a poor college student with an irrational fear of lawyers. Don't judge me! Hehe.

**Author's Note:** Here it is Chapter 2. Thanks so much for your patience. Remember to leave a nice review for me. There is a special reference to a video I watched a little while ago. It was about the Marauders! Anyways, here is the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 <span>Dinner with the Hendersons<span>

Remus was sitting on the floor of his room doing a potions essay. Doing essays was a favorite activity of his, that and commenting on at Quidditch matches. He was almost to the conclusion. He worked about two weeks on this one essay. Noises from downstairs got his attention. It wasn't that it was really loud noises; he just had really enhanced hearing. It was a side effect of his lycanthropy. It sounded like his parents were having an angry conversation.

"John, I'm tired of arguing with you" His mother said. Remus was able to listen from the floor landing. His bedroom was on the second floor.

"Then stop arguing with anything I said," his father snapped. Remus was taken aback. His parents had been arguing a lot lately. Remus knew the stress of not having a job was getting to his father and his mother.

"Look it makes no sense, not to tell him. We're going to have to tell Remus eventually," Mrs. Lupin argued. Remus was getting really nervous now. What was going on?

"Not until things are definite."His father said sternly.

"I guess it would be my job to tell him. It's not like you've taken any responsibility for your son lately," Mrs. Lupin snapped. Remus moved a little closer to the stairs.

"Is this about not going with you guys to Saint Mungo's?" He said with a bit of a warning in his voice. They most have had a similar argument before.

"You know how anxious he gets about it?" She said accusingly.

"Julie how many times have I explained this to you? I don't have a job, and any job I get, I need to take. I had to work that night. I can't afford to miss it," John told his wife. Remus didn't want to hear any more. He knew his father would more likely sleep on the couch tonight. The conversation did worry him. The idea that had been forming in his head for a while came up again. It was becoming more and more real. It scared him how real it was. He just hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Sirius was packing. Tomorrow his uncle would come and bring him to the Potters to spend the rest of the summer with them. His parents wouldn't know about that though. He quickly grew bored of packing so he decided to bother his brother.<p>

"Hey Reg!" Sirius said knocking on the door and opening it. Regulus looked up and frowned. Sirius didn't usually visit him.

"What do you want?" Regulus said. Sirius noticed he was writing something. Sirius took the piece of parchment from his hand.

"What's this?" Sirius asked. It was a poem. A very intimate poem by the look of it. It was really good. Sirius didn't even know his brother could write.

"That's my private property, Sirius!" Regulus snapped. Sirius noticed he looked nervous. It was a familiar look. Where had he seen that look? It hit him. James got the look every time Lily Evans even came near him.

"Is that a love poem?" Sirius asked. He didn't laugh but was naturally curious.

"No, Get out of my room!" Regulus snapped again. Sirius glared at his brother and left. He acted so weird. Sirius chuckled looked like Regulus had his first crush and had talent for writing poetry. Sirius frowned; being that they were in separate houses they didn't see a lot of each other. Sirius felt bad how far apart they had become. They had been close when they had been younger. Sirius went back to his room and thought about his brother. What would he do when Sirius left the house? He didn't want to them him with his parents. _He has to want out_, a nasty voice said to him. It was true. If his brother wanted to do what Sirius was going to do, it was his choice. An argument broke out in his head.

_Regulus would never leave._

_ Does it Matter?  
>He's my brother.<em>

_ He hasn't been your brother for a long time._

* * *

><p>Sirius was running really late. He knew his friends would be anxious. He was always bad at writing to them. He knew James and knew he was probably asking his parents every five minutes where he was. Finally he was in the family road, which led to Potter manor. His uncle had decided to drive rather than use the Floo Network. Sirius knew his uncle never really liked the Floo Network.<p>

"SIRIUS!" He heard a voice scream. Before he knew it, he saw three figures run towards and tackled him to the ground. All three of his friends were piled up on him.

"Where have you been?" James asked as if he had been waiting for 100 years. Sirius groaned. They all jumped on him at once. He bet the sit looked funny from the other person's perspective.

"Seriously, don't every keep us waiting again," Remus said seriously. Sirius resisted the urge to laugh. They were being so dramatic.

"We thought you've been arrested or put in prison or something," James said seriously sounding worried. Sirius laughed. He was only like a few hours late.

"We'll you back and that all that matters," Peter said childishly. Sirius laughed harder.

"Don't be silly guys; I would never be arrested ever!" Sirius said chuckling. The both laughed at the ridiculous. James helped him up.

"Ouch, I think I dislocated my buttocks," Sirius said rubbing his back side gingerly.

"Serves you right!" James laughed.

"Sorry about your buttocks Sirius," Peter laughed.

"Let's go in. James' mom made meatballs and treacle tart," Remus told him. By the look he gave Peter, he could tell that their argument at the end of last term and been resolved. They helped Sirius with his trunk. Dinners at the Potters were definitely different than at his house. For one thing, it was more enjoyable. Second, he enjoyed the company of the people around the table.

* * *

><p>The next day they floo over to Bonnie's house. Like James and Sirius, Bonnie was rich. Sirius looked at Remus expression. He knew his financial state was a sore spot with him. Remus looked down at his well worn trainers. Sirius sighed; he needed to get over the money insecurity. It was the same way when they went to Hogsmead. When Remus didn't have enough for a butter beer, James or Sirius always bought him won. He usually argued until either he or James threatened to pour the drink down his throat.<p>

"Hey guys!" Bonnie squealed excited. She jumped into Sirius arms. Sirius smirked and twirled her around and kissed her. Her hair was longer and she had it down.

"Well I see we're not loved," James smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes and slugged him on the arm. She hugged him.

"Oh how I missed you. You big insufferable git," She said. She then turned to hug Remus.

"Hey Amber, the guys are here!" Bonnie yelled. They heard footsteps and Amber came down a moment later. Like Amber she had also grown in the little time had been apart. Sirius looked at Remus. He had a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"Hey boys!" She said hugging all of them. She even hugged Peter. Sirius knew it she didn't like him but was willing to be civil to him. He originally wasn't invited to dinner.

"Bonnie, sweetheart," A female voice called

"Mom my friends are here!" She yelled. Mrs. Henderson came in. She looked a lot like Bonnie.

"Oh you must be James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter," She said kindly hugging them.

"Mom this is Sirius," Bonnie said.

"Hello," He said politely. He hoped she didn't judge him too harshly.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Sirius Black. Bonnie hasn't talked about anything else since she has come home." She said smiling

"Mom!" She groaned. Mrs. Henderson smiled kindly at her daughter.

"Dinner shall be done soon," She told them. "He's really cute Bonnie," She whispered to him. Sirius smirked at her blushing. Bonnie's little sister came out. She was a little shy. Mr. Henderson came in after they sat down. Mr. Henderson was good natured and really funny.

"So then Bonnie's mother and I had to clean out the Greenhouse from top to bottom. We had detention for weeks," He said. Everyone roared with laughter.

"I still say it was all your fault," Mrs. Henderson smiled.

"Of course it was love," He said. Everyone decided to look around Bonnie's home.

"Sirius can I talk to you for a minute," Mr. Henderson said. Sirius looked nervous at his friends and followed him.

"So Jen says you and Bonnie are dating," He said. Sirius nodded.

"Well a dad never wants her daughter to date but I'm glad it's you and not some other boy," He said smiling at him. Sirius looked surprised. Where was this going on?

"You seem like a very nice kind," He said smiling. Sirius smiled awkwardly at him.

"Bonnie said you like muggle motorcycles," He said. Sirius nodded.

"Follow me, I got something to show you," He said. Sirius followed. He led him out to the shed. Mr. Henderson came in and brought out a motorcycle.

"I found it and I thought you might like it," He said. Sirius walked up to it.

"I can't take it home Mr. Henderson," Sirius said.

"That's fine. You can keep it here until you can. It needs to be worked on some," He told Sirius said.

"I don't know how to fix a motorcycle," Sirius realized. The bike was at least a couple years old.

"I'll help you with it," He promised. Sirius nodded and thanked him. He went out to find his friends. He didn't tell his friends about the motorcycle. For now, it would be a secret.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: The Marauders visit Diagon Alley. Prongs tries to teach Moony how to ride a broom. The Marauders get a visit from a friend at Potter Manor. The boys decide to camp out in the woods, which stirs up old memories.


	3. Visits of the Comical Kind

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No profit is being made.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3! Wowzza such a wonderful response for the first two chapters. Thats awersome thanks. Please keep them coming. Thanks to Little Miss Fearless, Meridas, Blue Wrackspurt, Pamela, and THE Cheeseluver12. The Poll is now closed and the winner is... Remus Lupin. I have a special request to my dear readers, I need prank ideas so if you have any please leave in reviews or PM me. Thanks! Anyways keep the reviews coming and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 <span>Visits of the Comical Kind<span>

Remus was always the first to wake up; it was like that at school. The only time he did slept in was during a full moon. James' parents had both went to work. Mrs. Potter had set aside foot for them and told them they could invite another friend over. She left them with the parting words,_ Behave yourself_, she looked sternly at James when she said this. Remus dragged the three of them out of bed.

"So who should we invite?" Sirius asked.

"Bonnie?" Peter suggested.

"She went to France with her parents," Sirius told him.

"Amber it is then!"James said excited. He used the Floo Network to call Amber. He came out of the fireplace few seconds later.

"She's coming over," James said excitedly. Remus looked down.

"I'll be right back!" Remus said. He ran up the stairs. Sirius chuckled.

"What's to be presentable for Amber," Sirius said chuckled. James and Peter laughed too. Remus came down wearing jeans and a grey cardigan.

"Hello Grandpa," James chuckled.

"What?" Remus asked.

"It summer and you're wearing a cardigain," Sirius asked.

"I got a shirt for you," James said. He went up stairs and gave him the shirt.

"James no," Remus said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"It's new. I can tell," Remus said. James groaned.

"Come on Moony!"James said.

"But..." Remus protested.

"It's just a shirt Remus," James said.

"I'm just worried it wouldn't end there," Remus said taking off the cardigan and putting on the t-shirt.

"Please James would buy you a house if you let him, "Sirius smirked. James eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it Prongs!" Remus told him warningly.

"Guys!" A voice said.

"Hey Moony, it's your ancient ruin is here," Sirius chuckled. Remus glared at him. James was practically jumping up and down.

"Amber," He said excitedly giving her a big hug.

"To what do we owe this dubious pleasure," Sirius said smirking.

"Sirius, do you know what dubious mean?" Amber asked. Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

They had a great time. They went into the village to show Amber around. In the afternoon, Sirius thought it would b funny to splash water all over Amber. Amber retaliated by dunking Sirius head in the water. After swimming for two hours they went back to the house.

"Hey guys, I made use brownies," Amber said going in the fridge. Remus made a face.

"Excuse me, what was that face?" Amber asked. Remus was taken aback. He was beat red. It seemed like he insulted Amber by making the face. He tried to explain herself but he stammered. Finally James took pity on him.

"He doesn't mean anything by it Amber he just doesn't like brownies. Which we all think is weird," James added and looked pointedly at Remus. Amber looked confused.

"How can he like chocolate but not brownies?" Amber asked.

"I just don't like them," Remus shrugged. Amber picked up a brownie. Remus looked frighten as if Amber was going to attack him. A very amusing image of Remus getting hit repeatedly by a brownie came to mind.

"Try it," She ordered. Remus took it and gave her a suspicious look. He took a bite.

"It's good," He said surprised. Sirius rolled his eyes. Of course they were. The young werewolf would probably eat a flobberworm if Amber gave it to him.

"Of course , I made them!" She said exasperatedly. After eating brownies they played a game of wizard's chess and Amber went home. The Marauders knew they were going to spend a lot of time with Amber Rose.

* * *

><p>Flying was very important to James and Sirius. It was one of the many things they had in common. The other Marauders weren't as interested. It was mostly because both Moony and Wormtail lacked confidence on a broom. They reluctantly agreed to go flying with them. Remus and Peter still hadn't made up, so it was awkward trying to find something both for them to do.<p>

"Come on Remus let's go," Sirius said. Remus was really nervous flying. The only time he was on when they had flying lessons in first year. After that Remus and Peter showed no interest in taking up flying.

"Pads, I don't feel like it. I don't even know how to ride a broom," Remus said. James looks like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh no, No friend of mine is not going to go their whole life without learning how to fly a broom. Come on!" James said grabbing Remus by the sleeves and dragged him out in the yard.

"James really it's not a big deal," Remus said. James handed him the extra broom.

"Mount your broom," James instructed. Remus looked at him apprehensively at Sirius. Sirius shrugged sat down on the ground to watch. Peter joined him, getting out of flying.

"Ok," Remus said apprehensively mounting his broom. James proceeded to teach Remus how to fly. Half way through, he got frustrated. He got so frustrated he threw the broom on the ground.

"Why do have so much rage in you?" James chuckled. This only made Remus even angrier.

"I can't do it!" Remus said.

"Yes, you can!" James said handing him back the broom. They spent an hour flying. He started to improve.

"See I told you," James said arrogantly.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus said dismissively. James smirked. Remus was too proud to admit he was taught something that wasn't from a teacher. Sirius couldn't help but notice how proud Remus was for learning how to fly. Remus would never admit it. Why inflate James' ego any more?

* * *

><p>The next day they got there Hogwarts letters. Mrs. Potter decided it was time to visit Diagon Alley. Sirius's wrote his parents and told them he would get his school things. They gave him more gold then he needed. He decided if he had enough he would get an owl. There first stop was a robe store. Sirius needed new robes as did Remus. Remus told them he would meet them in Madam Malkin. Sirius knew he was buying his robes second handed. James looked like he was about to argue. Sirius stomped on his foot before he could say anything.<p>

"What?" James hissed.

"Don't start James. He doesn't want to be treated like some charity case," Sirius said.

"Yeah James, Remus can't afford brand new robes. You will just make him feel worse about it if you offer to buy him new robes," Peter said wisely.

"It's not his fault he can't afford new robes. Stupid Ministry and there laws," James said bitterly.

"Well no one said that it was fair," Sirius said. Remus came back with a set of robes. James didn't say anything. Not really wanting there to be a arguement, Sirius pushed them along.

"When do you think he'll talk to me again?" Peter asked. Remus was in the charms section looking at _Charms Today_ magazine. Sirius looked at Remus. In truth, he didn't really know. Sirius just shrugged.

"I feel like he's judging me," Peter said. Sirius laughed was he being well, serious.

"What?" Sirius laughed.

"He's probably thinking of spells to curse me with," Peter said. Sirius shook his head. He thought James was the dramatic one. James was looking at Peter as if he lost his mind.

"That's a little extreme, Worms. I'm sure he's not that mad at you," James said rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe not," Peter said. Remus went to pay for his book. At the exact moment he reached the counter they knew there was a problem.

"I'm sorry. I don't sell this to under 16," The cashier said. Sirius glared at her. She didn't need to say it like that.

"It didn't say that on the sign," Remus said frowing.

"Fine then I guesses I'll sell you it for 10 gallons," The cashier snapped.

"It said it was 5 gallons," Remus argued.

"Well if you can't afford it," She said nastily.

"Excuse me, you don't have to be rude to him," James said defended him.

"Yeah, we seen the price it was 5 gallons," Sirius said standing next to James and looking up at the cashier. Finally after a little argument Remus decided he didn't want the book anymore.

"Stupid woman!" Sirius said. Remus looked at James.

"Don't even think about it," Remus said.

"What?" James asked acting innocently.

"I know that look. That your _planning_ look" Remus said. James looked scandalized that Remus thought he would do something unseemly in public.

"Well you have that _I know more then you smirk_," James retorted. Sirius laughed. He did.

"I do not!" Remus said. James rolled his eyes and took out a firework.

"I say Flourish and Blots is about to have a light show," James said smirking. He lit the firework and it was off. Something happened that was unexpected. It knocked in to a book case and books went flying. Remus looked at the tragedy in horror.

"Let's go," Sirius said. James and him were laughing.

"It's going to take her forever to short it out!" James said gasping for air.

"Guys that was awful," Remus said.

"Oh come on Moony. You got to admit she deserved it," Sirius said momentarily enjoying himself. Remus smiled slightly and let out a hearty laugh. Mrs. Potter came by moments later. She had heard about the commotion in Flourish and Blots. She said that she though she searched James thoroughly before they left the house. It only managed to make James laugh more.

* * *

><p>To end their time together, James suggested they camp out in the yard. He said he saw Muggles do it. Where James saw this Sirius didn't ask. Remus helped him pitch the tent, while Mr. Potter made the bonfire. There was decent amount of woods around Potter Manor. Remus wasn't keen on the idea<p>

"This is so much fun. Were camping like real Muggles" James said happily. He was so excited that he forbid his parents from doing anything magically. Sirius thought this was going too far but knew it would be pointless to argue. They rousted marshmallows. Soon they all went to bed. It was 2:00 am when Sirius was woken up.

"What's that," Remus said. There was a note of panic in his voice. Sirius turned on the torch that James' mom gave to him.

"It probably was just wolves," James said groggily.

"Wolves," Remus said. Color was drained from his face.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"There's something out in the woods," Remus said. A howl sound in the night.

"Ok, let's go," Remus said getting up quickly.

"Remus, it can't be a werewolf," James told him.

"How would you know?" Remus asked hysterically.

"Because you would be turning into one, you prat," Sirius smirking but didn't laugh. It wasn't funny. He had never seen Remus like this before. This must have been the first time he was in the woods since his attack.  
>"Oh right." Remus said coming to his senses. James and Sirius looked at each other. What should they do?<p>

"What's up Moony?" James asked.

"I don't like the woods," Remus said.

"We're safe Remus," Sirius said firmly. Remus didn't look convinced. There was more howling. Sirius howled back. All three of his friends looked at him strangely.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Normal people don't howl, "Remus said smirking. Then he laughed. Sirius glared. James and Peter joined in.

"You're so mean Moony. You need a pet or something. I would suggest a dog," Sirius said huffing.

"Why should I get a dog, when I got you?" Remus retorted. Sirius did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue.

"You're a git," Sirius replied.

"And your ugly," Remus laughed.

"Feeling better, Rem?" James asked.

"Yeah, just being in the words brings it all back," Remus said shrugging. James looked sadly at him. Remus tried to pass it off as not a big deal but it was obviously still on his mind. Remus' seemed to feel better and they all fall asleep.

Next morning, Mrs. Potter smiled at what she found. She was glad James was so close to his friends. Being that they had James when they were older they didn't have a chance to give him siblings. She hoped that they come over more often. She had to admit she was a little suspicious about Remus. He seemed different. Where did those scars come from? She had a soft spot for him and Sirius. When James wrote to tell her about him she was nervous he befriended a Black. Now she ate her words. He and Sirius were inseparable. She was a bit confused with the friendship with Peter. He didn't seem to fully fit in with the other three. She wondered if he felt left out. She had a bad feeling, but couldn't place it. Maybe it was her imagination. She shook the feeling off. Peter Pettigrew was harmless. She wouldn't hurt her son or anyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> The 4th year starts. Bonnie gets an unpleasant surprise. There are rumors that they there are a new group pranksters trying to compete with the Marauders. Moony gives his friends earth shattering news.


	4. Fourth Times the Charm

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like J.K. Rowling. Nope. Sadly, I'm just a fan.

**Author's** **Note: **Chapter 4! I would love to hear from all of you. Thanks for the patience for updates. I'm half way through the story! Wow can't believe how long I've been working on this series. Thanks for the continuing support. Remember to send me your prank ideas. Some might even be use in _Never Trust a Marauder_. There is also a new poll on my profile to vote on. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 <span>Fourth Times the Charms<span>

The Marauders traveled to Platform 9 ¾ the next day. For other parents brining four mischievous teenagers would be daunting, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter took it in stride. Remus and Peter meet their family on the platform. Thankfully, Mrs. Potter didn't ask where Sirius' family was. Sirius guessed they already drop Regulus off and left. Even though he was the clearly favorite, his parents wouldn't even send Regulus off properly.

"I'm so excited for Fourth Year!" James said excitedly. James was always very optimistic. He was rarely every solemn. The most serious he had been was when they confronted Remus, in their first year, about being a werewolf. Remus was very relieved to find out that they didn't care what he was.

"You're excited for life," Remus said smirking. He took a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and ate it.

"Chocoholic," Sirius coughed. Remus responded by sticking his tongue out at Sirius. The boys found their usual compartment in the back of the train. When they got to the compartment talk turned to Hogsmeade trip. Like usual James began to talk about ways to get his long standing crush, Lily Evans, to go out with him.

"So, do you guys think that Lily will say yes if I asked her to Hogsmeade?" James asked. When talking about Lily, it was best to be truthful. The truth was she couldn't stand James, but that could definitely change one day.

"You never know," Remus said. Remus seemed a bit distracted. Sirius guessed what he was thinking about.

"You know. I'm sure Amber wouldn't object to attending Hogsmeade with you," Sirius said gently. He knew his friend was rather taken with the Ravenclaw. The probably was that he didn't believe she would feel the same way.

"Yeah you should ask. She'll say yes in a minute. She told me she likes spending time with you," James said matter of factly. Remus bit his lip. No matter what they say he never believed she could possible interested in him.

"She only sees a certain part of me," Remus argued. This was true of course. In retrospect they could have even a decent friendship without know vital parts of each other's lives. It was Remus' own fault however. James had been telling him for a long time that he should tell Amber his biggest secret.

"And whose fault is that?" Sirius argued looking at him. Remus glared at him. Sirius knew that he hated when other people were right.

"Don't you glare at me? You know we're telling the truth. She's involved with us far too much for you to keep it secret," Sirius argued.

"Pads is right, Moony. If she finds out any other way she will be furious with you," Peter said. Sirius was shocked. That was the wisest thing Peter ever said. Remus ignored this.

"Why not tell Bonnie? Hell, maybe I should where a sign," Remus said coldly. The other Marauders were taking aback by this pronouncement. It was obvious that the young werewolf was really stressed out.

"Bonnie isn't as involved with you as Amber is. She cares for you a lot. You don't need to tell everyone just those that are close to you. You might be surprised," James said wisely. Remus sighed, but they didn't press the issue. Sirius knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Guys, I might be leaving Hogwarts," Remus said suddenly. The three other teens look like he had grown a second head. Why would he be leaving Hogwarts? Hogwarts without Remus?

"What?" James said with disbelief.

"My parents might be moving to the United States. If we move I will probably be home schooled." Remus said.

"That's awful," Sirius said.

"Why can't you stay in Britain?" Peter asked concerned.

"My dad might have a job there. It pays well and it's the only job that would even consider hiring him," Remus said miserably. Sirius was speechless. This could not be happening. They couldn't be separated. They were the Marauders. No one could split them up.

"It's not official or anything, right?" Peter asked.

"Surprise you care Wormtail. You didn't last June," Remus said coldly. Peter went pink. He seemed a bit more daring then the others, at least at the moment. His fellow Marauders were practically cowering in the patented Remus glare.

"I said I was sorry," Peter said firmly. Remus didn't respond. Sirius wanted to change the subject. The mood in the compartment was very solemn. Peter retreated and didn't speak another word. He got up and walked out of the compartment. Looked like fourth year was going to be a tough one.

* * *

><p>Peter' departure wasn't the only thing that happened the fourth time they took the train to Hogwarts. Something even more traumatic happened. It all began when Bonnie and Amber came in.<p>

"Hey guys!" They greeted. Bonnie kissed Sirius on the cheek and sat on his lap.

"Where is Rat Boy?" Bonnie asked. Sirius looked at her. Why would she say that? Amber looked horrified.

"BONNIE!" Amber said. Bonnie turned red.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to say it out loud." She said. Amber shook her head. Sirius looked at James. They couldn't know about their Anamagi training. No they couldn't. It was just a coincidence.

"That's not…" James began. The door to the compartment suddenly went open.

"Oh, here you are," Sirius eyes widen. He didn't expect this. Suddenly he doubted if he was going to reach his fifteenth birthday. Bonnie was going to kill him.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked. Ariel Greengrass glared at her.

"I happen to be Ariel Greengrass. That's my future husband you sitting on," Ariel said. Sirius glared. She didn't own him.

"What?" Bonnie jumped up looking at Sirius for an explanation.

"I can explain," Sirius said quickly.

"Is it true Sirius?" Amber asked. Sirius couldn't stand the hurt look in Bonnie's eyes. Amber looked like she was not faring much better.

"My parents …. It was arranged when I was born," Sirius told them. He was caught. Without warning, Bonnie slapped him. Sirius was shocked.

"We are so done," Bonnie said and walked out of the room. Amber ran after her. James and Remus were in shock. They couldn't believe it. They totally forgot Ariel was still in the compartment.

"Thanks a lot," Sirius said angrily.

"What. Was that your girlfriend?" Ariel asked coldly. Sirius glared at her.

"Yes it was. She means a lot to me. Remember were not married yet," Sirius said. It was Ariel's turn to glare.

"I pity your taste. I've never seen anyone with fatter ankles," Ariel said nastily. Sirius walked near her.

"She's perfect. She is a damn sight nicer than you," Sirius snapped. Ariel walked out. Sirius glared after her. She ruined everything with Bonnie. Sirius vaguely wondered which house she would be in. He didn't care as long as she didn't go near Bonnie.

"Why do my parents always manage to ruin my life?" Sirius asked. James gave her a sympathetic look. Sirius sat down. Fourth year was not starting off good.

* * *

><p>The Start of Year feast was always really good. Almost everyone had at least three helpings of everything. Sirius was notorious for over stuffing himself. Peter would scoff and would complain that Sirius could eat anything he wanted and not gain a pound. This feasts however, Sirius had no appetite.<p>

"Oh come on Pads. Stop sulking." James said putting a helping of mash potatoes on his plate. Sirius looked over at Ravenclaw table. Bonnie didn't even meet his eyes. Sirius sighed. It looked like it was really over between them. Luckily, Ariel was sorted into Slytherin, and he wouldn't have to put up with her much.

"I hope we have good classes tomorrow," Peter said.

"Hopefully none of them are with Slytherin," Sirius said bitterly. He scratched his arm absentminded. Remus looked over at the Slytherin table and shook his head.

"You're not actually going to have to marry her, right?" Remus asked hopefully. Sirius shook his head. Sirius knew for sure, he would be gone by the time wedding plans were even mentioned. Just the thought of marriage made him itch as did everything his family inch.

"Of course not," Sirius said.

"Well, it won't interfere with our pranks," James declared. Peter nodded his head vehemently. Sirius smiled at James. Nothing stopped James Potter from creating as much chaos as he possibly could.

When the feast ended all the students were headed up to their dormitories. Before they could reach the main doors, Remus stopped them.

"Stop," Remus said.

"What?" Peter asked. Sudden there was a whooshing sound. The students in front of them were drenched with green gunk. Remus had saved them.

"THE MARAUDERS STRIKE AGAIN!" A fifth year Hufflepuff cried.

"James?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"None of us did it," Sirius whispered.

"Then who did?" James asked. Sirius didn't know the answer.

"It wasn't the Marauder there would have been a note," A 6th year Ravenclaw said. Remus eye widen. They were right. Remus would know. He always wrote the notes.

"Looks like the Marauders have competition," A voice behind them said. They turned around to see Amber.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"James wasn't smirking," Amber explained. Sirius worked around. They were the best pranksters in the school. No one could out prank them, or could they? Bonnie walked past them. It looked like she was about to stop but she didn't.

"That's impossible no one can out prank us," Peter said.

"Look like someone did," Amber said shrugging. She wished them all good night and left. They didn't speak until they got to their dorm.

"I hate fourth year," James said pouting.

"Us too," Sirius, Remus, and Peter said.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Classes start. Padfoot tries to mend things with Bonnie, but it doesn't go as planned. New student becomes competition on the Quidditch field for Prongs. Wormtail wants to repair his friendship with Moony.


	5. On the Mend

**Disclaimer:** All Canon Harry Potter characters and bits of information are a part of the plot belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I was J.K. Rowling but I'm not. I am in no way profiting from this story. This is done purely for fun.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5! Can I get an applause please? As always thanks to my beta Little Miss Fearless for being my beta. If you hadn't vote for your favorite book I suggest you do so. Can you believe J.K. Rowling almost killed off Ron Weasley? I can't even rap my head around it. As always I would love to hear from you. Reviews feed my creative soul.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 <span>On the Mend<span>

Sirius did not want to go to class in the morning. He slept horribly and now had a horrible looking rash. He got up and what he saw in the mirror would forever scar him for life. He actually screamed. The scream was so loud that he actually woke up his dorm mates.

"What happened?" Remus said in a panic. It looked like he jumped out of bed. James and Peter came in seconds later. They were all holding up their wands.

"What is on my face?" Sirius asked horrified pointing at his face. They looked so confused. Then James started laughing, everyone else followed suit.

"That's acne, you twit." James said laugh. Sirius glared at him. Why couldn't he see that this was the end of the world? Well maybe not the end of the world, but it was a problem. On top of everything else, he had to get acne.

"This is a serious problem. I don't get acne none of the Blacks do," Sirius said. So far this new school year wasn't going so well. First Bonnie, then the rash, and now the blemishes on his face.

"That's weird. You never got break outs before," Remus said.

"I'm not going to class," Sirius said pouting.

"Stop being dramatic. You can't miss the first day of class," James said sternly.

"James look at me!" Sirius said pointing at his face. He then lifted up the t-shirt her wore to bed. Their mouths dropped.

"Oh Merlin," James said in disbelief. There were patches of red all over his body. Remus sighed.

"OK. I got something for your face. You can't skip class for a zip. On break you can go to Madam Pomfrey for the rash. Is that ok?" Remus asked. Sirius accepted but wasn't happy about it.

"Stop scratching, you're going to make it worse," Peter scolded. Sirius grunted and slammed himself on his bed.

"I want to crawl in a hole and die," Sirius groaned. James patted his head sympathetically and Remus did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Come on Itchy," James said serious while smirking. Sirius glared. Class was going to be to be hell. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>Sirius was right. Classes were a disaster. People kept on staring at his face and his rash actually spread. He was miserable. Mercifully, class ended. He ran to the hospital wing so fast he didn't even wait for his mates.<p>

"How long have you had this rash?" Madam Pomfrey asked writing down his symptoms on a piece of parchment.

"Since last night," He said miserable.

"Don't worry dear. I'll fix it," She said reassuringly.

"Thanks Poppy," He said thankfully.

"Your welcome and its Madam Pomfrey," She said sternly. She went to the white cabinet on the other side of the room and got white paste.

"Two times a day, though you need to calm down Mr. Black. If you need a calming draught please come to me," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"I think stress is causing the rash. If it comes back let me know," She said. Sirius walked out of the hospital wing, gratefully. Hopefully, his rash would go away. Without watching where he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," He said. He realized who it was, Bonnie. Seeing it was him, Bonnie turned heal and tried to go the other way. Sirius ran to catch up with her.

"Bonnie wait!" Sirius pleaded.

"What," She said challengingly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like that," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't have gone out with me in the first place," Bonnie snapped.

"I don't even like her. She's rude, boring, and stuck up. It was my parents idea not mind," Sirius told her.

"Are you going to always do what your parents say," She asked bitterly.

"You don't get the kind of pressure they put on me," Sirius said. For the first time since the blemishes appeared on his face didn't think about it. Couldn't she understand that he was trying to survive living with his parents until he was of age?

"Pressure? When my parents tell me to do something I don't agree with, I say no. I don't care if your parents made you, you still should have told me." Bonnie said angrily.

"Bon," Sirius pleaded. Bonnie let out a sob.

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that," Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. She then ran away. Sirius never felt so guilty. It was a horrible thing for a guy, to make a girl cry. It seemed like he was going to have to do more than just apologize to Bonne. He had a feeling it was going to take a long time for them to even be friends again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" James said slamming his Quidditch practice bag on the floor. They all jumped from the loud noise.<p>

"James don't do that!" Remus said started.

"Sorry Moons. I just found out that I'm going to have to retry out for the Quidditch team." James said sitting down forcefully.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"There was someone that was interested in my position," James said scornfully.

"That's rough mate," Sirius said sympathetically. It was one of the greatest annoyances that he wasn't able to be on the team because he had a blot clotting condition. There was always a pang in his chest whenever James talked about Quidditch.

"Do you know who this person is?" Remus asked. James had been on the Quidditch team since second year. He originally played as keeper but now was a chaser.

"His name Is Jordan Howard. He's a fifth year. Apparently he's an amazing Quidditch player." James said bitterly.

"Is he better than you?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him play yet," James said.

"Then don't worry about it until tryouts. Your one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts. If the spot is yours it's yours," Remus said logically. James sighed. This was one of the many reasons why they were friends with Remus. He always made them see sense.

"Oy Potter," A voice said behind them. They turned around to see a boy at least a year or so older than them. He was very tall, taller than Remus, and was very bulky with blond hair. Sirius had the impression that if he wanted to he could squash James like a bug.

"Yeah," James replied looking at the other boy in confusion.

"My name Jordan Howard." He said. James spared a glance at Sirius. It was clear to see he thought he was in deep trouble.

"Nice to meet you," James said holding out his head. Jordan Howard didn't take it.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to crush you on the Quidditch field," Howard said giving him a nasty smile. James looked taken aback.

"We'll see," James said simply.

"Like I would lose to a pipe squeak like you. How much do you way. 90 pounds," Howard sneered.

"That's not your business," James retorted.

"See you on the Quidditch field," He said sneering at him one last time.

"I don't like him," James said.

"Neither do we," Peter, Remus, and Sirius said together.

* * *

><p>James had to wait for official tryouts. He spent a lot of his time studying and practicing. The problem was that Jordan Howard always practice at the same time as well. Things weren't looking up for Sirius either. He's rash had returned and Madam Pomfrey was at a loss at how to fix it. Bonnie wasn't talking to him either. Amber still hung out with them but she was still sore with him too. There weren't any more mysterious pranks since the start of term feast. Peter was still trying to sort things out with Remus.<p>

"Hey Moons," Peter asked bravely the first Friday of term.

"Yes," Remus said not completely coldly.

"I was wondering if you would look over my potions essay for me?" Peter asked kindly.

"Sure," Remus said a little distracted

"Thanks Remus. Oh, I almost forgot." Peter said taking this as a good sign. He proceeded to take a box of chocolate out of the bag.

"Are those Belgian?" Remus asked eyes widen.

"I told my mom there your favorite," Peter said shrugging. Remus looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'm still mad," Remus said.

"I know. I really am sorry about last June Moons," He said sincerely. Peter turned to walk way.

"Hey Worms," Remus called after him. Peter turned around surprised he called after him.

"Yes," He said turning around.

"James wants use to go to tryouts. Maybe we can make a sign or something for him," Remus said. Peter took this as a sort of olive branch. At least now he was making plans to hang out with him now.

"He will like that," Peter agreed.

"Are you still having problems with Transfiguration?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. The test is going to kick my arse," Peter said.

"Why don't I help you study? Meet me in the library after dinner," Remus suggested. Peter agreed. Peter was happy that Remus was talking to him again. Maybe there was hope after all for their friendship. Peter couldn't have known that years from now he would live in the same dorm room, just not as a student. He also would be friendless expect for a red-haired boy.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em> There is another prank by unknown pranksters. Prongs finds out if he has a spot on the Quidditch team. Padfoot spends time with his brother. Moony finds out his condition is limited to just a month.


	6. Anonymous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I have not, nor will I ever. I do however own the account at which this fan fiction is posted on. No money has been made in writing this fic. Like Sirius I get a rash, just when I'm around lawyers

**Author's Note: ** Chapter 6! Sorry updates are going so slow. My beta has been out of commission and a good friend of ours passed away. Thanks so much for your patience. As always my lovelies please leave me a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Also there is a poll on my profile if anyone is intersested.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 <span>Anonymous<span>

Finally it was time for tryouts. James was just as nervous as he would be if he was playing in a game. He barely ate breakfast which was odd considering it was his favorite, French toast. Sirius practically forces feed James a piece of sausage.

"This is the most stressful event of my whole entire lifer," James complained. He banged his head on the table. Remus gently stopped him with his hand.

"James it will be over soon. You don't want to give yourself a brain injury before your tryout," Remus said firmly. James desisted, and went back to his breakfast. Finally, the announcement came for James to go to the Quidditch field. When he left, he looked like he was going to be sick. The look was appropriate for someone being led to their doom.

The trials were brutal. Jordan Howard was definitely a good Quidditch player. He and James were evenly match skill wise. Howard was definitely a bigger physically then James but besides that there was really no difference. At the end of the trial, the captain decided to post the official team rooster on Friday, which was two days away. James walked up to them after a trial a little more peaceful then he had been this morning.

"Hey guys," He said sitting down. His hair was wet from getting out of the shower.

"You did well Jamie," Sirius said. James didn't glare at the nickname. If it was anyone else, James would have cursed then.

"Thanks. I just hope I was good enough for making the team," James said sigh. Howard came up the stairs to the stands.

"Hey Potter," He called. James groaned and looked in his directions.

"Yes," James said.

"Sorry about the team," He said snidely.

"Wood isn't going to announce it until Friday," James snapped.

"Sure. The position is good as mine." He said confidently. Sirius stood up.

"You don't know that for sure. James could get it too," Sirius said irritated. He was taller than Sirius as well.

"I don't think so Pretty Boy," He said nastily. Sirius glared.

"Come on guys. Let's go," Remus said gently.

"Yeah listen to your girlfriend Black," Howard said. Remus glared.

"Shut up Howard," James said warningly.

"Make me," Howard said challengingly. Without warning Peter came up and punched him in the face.

"Stupid, fat boy broke my nose" Howard said angrily. He began to charge at Peter.

"What's going on?" A stern voice said. It was there Potion Master, Professor Slughorn.

"Nothing professor," Howard said clenching his now bleeding nose with a handkerchief. Professor Slughorn didn't see this. He had believed him.

"You're dead Pettigrew!" Howard hissed in a dangerous voice. Peter gulped. Howard gave the Marauders on filthy look than walked away. Peter looked scared. He looked a little shocked with himself. He never punched somebody. He looked at the blood on his knuckles. For the first time in his life, he hurt somebody.

* * *

><p>Peter didn't leave the dormitory unless it was for class. He took Jordan Howard's threats very serious. He and Remus seemed to be getting along better. On Friday, the other three Marauders got up early with Prongs to check the Quidditch roaster.<p>

"I swear you guys, I found a gray hair this morning," Remus told them as they walked down to the stairs.

"Gray hair?" James asked.

"Yes," Remus told him.

"You hair is getting light," Sirius said pointed out.

"I bet it has something to do with," Remus began looking around. "You know my little problem." Remus said.

"You mean you are aging quicker," James said thoughtfully. Now that Sirius thought about it everyone that meet Remus thought he was older than he was.

"I'm going to look like I'm 50 when I'm 20," Remus sighed. James and Sirius looked at one another. They knew that it always depressed Remus was, when he found out another thing that was affected by him being a werewolf.

"I just one thing that isn't affected by what I am, just one," Remus said shaking his head. Peter put a comforting had on his shoulder.

"Is aging quickly a side effect?" Peter asked curiously. Remus nodded.

"I looked it up. Oh well, could be worse." Remus said sighing.

"What can be worse?" James asked.

"I could look like you." Remus retorted. Sirius and Peter laughed.

"Oh like you're a regular ladies man," James mocked.

"I don't know James. Amber seems to appreciate Remus, and my little cousin Dora seemed to have taken to him the first time she met him," Sirius smirked.

"Hey when you got it, you got it," Remus said cockily. James glared at him. It was in Remus' "James" voice. James got to the list and looked at it. He came back looking shocked.

"I made it," James said happily.

"YES!" Remus, Sirius, and Peter cheered.

"Nice one Potter, "Howard said. James turned around.

"Thanks," James said uncertainly.

"I wonder how much daddy had to pay for your slot," Howard said nastily.

"James got on the team by talent," Peter retorted. He then recoiled. Howard look like he was about to punch him. Sirius got in front of him. Howard pushed him, than Sirius pushed back.

"Ouch," Howard said. Someone had put the Bat Boogey Hex on him. Sirius turned around to see his brother.

"Opps, sorry" Regulus said glaring at Howard.

"Black, take this curse off me," Howard demanded.

"No I don't think so. You filthy Mudblood," Regulus said. Sirius glared at him. He knew how he felt about that word. Even if Howard was a real wart, there was no excuse to use that word. He remembered when he said the, James and Remus yelled at him for about an hour over it.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily. Sirius was still glaring at his brother. He wasn't the only one. James didn't seem to appreciate the word either.

"Howard started it miss," Peter said quickly.

"I saw what happened. Thanks Mr. Pettigrew. I also happened to have heard Mr. Black use a derogatory term. Mr. Howard I do not tolerate bullying. 10 points and detention. As for you Mr. Black 20 points from Slytherin and you will also be serving detention with your brother as well." Professor McGonagall said.

"But Professor," Sirius argued.

"You were fighting as well Mr. Black. By the way" She said turning to Regulus. "I do not appreciate that term used. Say it again and it will be a week's worth," She said. She gave Sirius a look. It was a mean stern look, but a sympathetic look. Did she know that this is the first time they spoken in months.

"Well that went well," James said.

"Next time he uses that term, I'll sew his mouth together!" Sirius said angrily. He didn't care that he didn't like Howard. His hated the thought of his little brother, who use to come into his room when he was scared, being as prejudice as his parents.

"I wonder why Regulus cursed him." Peter asked incredulously. That was a good question. Why did he? He seemed to have nothing hatred for him usually. He didn't care right.? All he knew was that he was itchy again.

* * *

><p>Sirius rash was back worse than ever. Sirius for the first time cared that he got detention. He wanted to sleep, badly. He met in the transfiguration room for his detention.<p>

"Good Evening, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said not unkindly. This was what he liked about Minnie, she didn't discriminate.

"Evening Minnie," Sirius greeted. Professor McGonagall gave him a look that clearly said she didn't appreciate the nickname. Sirius sat down.

"You two," She said pointing at Regulus who Sirius just realized he was there "Will be cleaning out bird cages. It shouldn't take you more than an hour." She said. She left them to it.

"Disgusting," Regulus said making a face. Sirius was strongly reminded of their cousin Narcissa.

"Never make that face again. You look like Narcissa," Sirius said. Regulus glared at him.

"There not so bad, you know." Regulus snapped.

"That's a matter of opinion," Sirius said. They didn't speak for a bit.

"Why?" Regulus said suddenly.

"Why what?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you choose Gryffindor? We could have been in the same house…." Regulus said voice breaking. Sirius looked at him. That was one thing about being a Black. You had to be composed all the time. It was the first time that Regulus seemed upset.

"I like it that's why. I'm happy. Why can't you be happy for me," Sirius asked.

"We were best friends until you met that blood traitor," Regulus burst out. Sirius knew he meant James. Sirius vaguely wondered if he was jealous of James.

"Don't call him that. I'm not that person anymore. I have to be my own person, and you do too," Sirius said.

"I am my own person," Regulus snapped.

"Oh really. Can you honestly tell me you love it in Slytherin? Did you even think of your options before Hogwarts? Do you even have a thought that isn't Mum or Dad's," Sirius retorted. Regulus looked at him. Sirius suddenly realized that this was the most they talked in a long time.

"I'm different too you know. If mom and dad every found out they will disown me too," Regulus said voice breaking. He seemed terrified.

"You can't live your life for them," Sirius said sternly. He wondered how perfect little Regulus was different. Was it all an act for his parents?

"If you leave, I'll never forgive you," Regulus said staring determinedly at him.

"Yeah you will," Sirius said confidently. He knew it was true. In truth, Regulus was the only person in his family he believed would forgive him if he left. They didn't speak for the rest of the time. When they left, Regulus caught his eye. Sirius nodded he knew what Regulus wanted to say. He knew that it was the closest thing to an apology he will ever get.

* * *

><p>Despite acting like it was no big deal, Sirius still caught Remus looking at his hair critically. Sirius knew that this was a blow to Remus. Sirius hoped that Remus will stop worry about aging soon.<p>

"Remus, stop! You don't have gray hair," James said finally.

"What oh, "He said. He didn't even realize he was examining himself in the mirror.

"I know your freaked out Moony, but look on the bright side you'll be able to buy us firewhiskey without question," James joked.

"I'm just a bartender to you, aren't I," Remus said.

"Damn straight," James said. Remus glared.

"Well that's rich. Don't you be glaring at me. Minnie says you got the worst potty mouth she's ever heard," James said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Remus said. It wasn't in anger but mock annoyance. Before class, they went to the boys Lavatory. They smelled it as soon as they got close the door.

"That gross," Peter said plugging his nose. On the floor of the lavatory was water.

"Someone must have flooded the bathroom," Remus said. The bathroom also smelt like rotten eggs.

"Eww," They heard some girls say.

"Looks like the same thing, happened in the girls bathroom," Peter said wrinkling his nose.

"Look," James pointing at the wall. It said in red letter "We are the Anti-Marauders." James looked somewhat furious at this. They had spent a lot of time naming their group. It was obvious that they were trying to copy them.

"Who are these guys?" Sirius asked furiously.

"Let's go. We're not getting detention for something so juvenile. "Remus said eyeing the lettering with distain. They all knew what they had to do. They had to come up with a better prank.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Padfoot's first attempt to make amends with Bonnie. A certain greasy Slytherin makes an appearance. Wormtail gets into a fight. Amber becomes more suspicious of Moony.


	7. Descent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by Ms. Joann Kathleen Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for being patience with updates. The response to my previous stories is incredible. Keep reviewing and subscribing! Also on a personally note, I recently turn 21! Thanks again for the responses.

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 <span>Descent <span>

Prank pulling has always been a favorite pass time of James. Being that it was a very important prank, James put a lot more effort into it. He also was trying to figure out who the Anti-Marauders were. Sirius had to admit it wasn't the most creative name.

"Do you guys think this will work?" James said showing them the diagram in his prank book. He started keeping a book of Prank book in their second year. He thought that it would be good to make sure that "Marauder History" was passed around by fellow pranksters.

"It's not even remotely possible." Remus said simply. It was painfully obvious that it wouldn't work. It was possibly one of his worse plans he ever.

"Ugh, I can't think. Fellas I think I've lost my ability," James said frowning. Sirius looked at him strangely.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"My prank planning ability! These pranks are just awful. I should be kicked out of the Marauders," James said hysterically.

"James I'm sure you will get you prank planning ability, and yeah bye." Sirius said smirking. James glared at him.

"I was joking you toss pot," James said. He then smiled.

"Quick being dramatic. We will figure one together." Remus said sternly.

"I'll be right back," Sirius said. He just saw Bonnie. He quickly ran after her.

"Hey Henderson," Sirius said running after her.

"What?" Bonnie said irritably.

"How have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," She said shortly.

"Look Bonnie, I'm really sorry. I really am. I miss you," Sirius said. Bonnie looked at him with decision.

"I still angry with you," Bonnie said.

"I know. Sorry," Sirius said.

"I guess there is no harm in being just friends," Bonnie said firmly. _Friends. She wants to be friends. _ He could live with that. He smiled at her grateful.

"Where are you off too?" Sirius asked.

"Charms," She said.

"May I walk you to class?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Sure," She said. Sirius smiled. He went to get his bag and explained him where he went. He was glad that things were finally looking up. Fourth Year hadn't started off well, but things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Peter was still watching his back. He hadn't gone anywhere by himself since the fight. He forced James, Sirius, and Remus; go into the boy's bathroom whenever he had to go to the bathroom.<p>

"If he's going to do something, I wish he would do it all!" Peter said slamming the fork down hard in his Sheppard's pie.

"You actually want to get beat," James asked.

"Of course not, I just sick of being afraid. If he's going to do something, I would rather it be now or later," Peter said moodily.

"Maybe he forgot all about it," Sirius suggested. Peter looked like he highly doubted this. James looked down the Gryffindor table. Howard was holding court with his friends. James rolled his eyes.

"I think you really don't have anything to worry about, Pete." James said certainly. Peter relaxed a little. He still looked at Howard cautiously but didn't seem very frighten at all.

It seemed as if they spoke too soon all day after they tried to convince him that he wasn't Howard wasn't going to beat him up, they were proven wrong. Peter was on his way to Herbology when it happened.

"Where you going fat boy?" Howard said nastily. Peter gulped. He knew he was in trouble. People were starting to come over to see what was going on.

"Hey guys. Howard is about to kick Pettigrew's arse!" A fifth year Ravenclaw said. That only attracted more people. Howard punched Peter in the stomach. Peter gasped for air. Howard came forward. Peter picked up his wand. Peter blocked his face. He tried to punch. People were now chanting. There were no so intertwined together that no one could see who was doing what. It looked like Peter got a few punches in. Finally someone came along to break it up. Howard's friend was holding him back as was Sirius to Peter.

"You ok Wormtail?"Sirius asked.

"I didn't do anything," Peter said.

"I know."Sirius said firmly. Professor McGonagall came. Peter look like he was a going to be sick.

"Who started the fight," She asked demanded. One of the good things about "Minnie", as they called her, was fair to students. No one said anything.

"Everyone get to class. Misers Pettigrew and Howard will follow me," She said. Peter was in James mouth was open. Little, Helpless Peter Pettigrew in a fight. It was unheard of, it was cool.

"Did you see Pettigrew," A fellow Gryffindor said.

"I know he almost tore his Howard's head off," his friend said.

"Nobody messes with Wormtail," James said violently punching the air. Remus looked at him stunned.

"Didn't know he had it in him," Remus said.

"Wonder what's going to happen," Sirius wondered.

"Detention most likely," Remus still in disbelief. They talked about Peter's fight for a while, so did the rest of the school. In the end, Peter had gotten a black eye and a week worth of detention. It was well worth it though; Howard didn't mess with him again.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor and Slytherin have always been rivals. Their rivalry was deeply engraved in Hogwarts history. No rivalry has come close to the one between Severus Snape and the Marauders. From the first day they have gotten on the wrong foot. Snape particular hated James. So far they have managed to not prank Snape all semester.<p>

"Geez, Moony what do have blocked in here or what?" James said picking up Remus' bag. Remus was still sore from the month's transformation.

"No you're just a weak git," Remus said cheekily. James told him to do something that, Sirius knew he would never say in front his mother. Remus looked shocked, which was surprising because of some of the things they heard come out his mouth was worse.

"You would think with caring that big head around you would have gained some upper body strength." An oily voice said behind them. James groaned.

"Thought I smelled something ghastly," James said nasty. It was surprising how nice of a person James was how he could turn nasty in a second. Was it how it became with a rival or was it Snape? Sirius wondered but never asked. It was true that Sirius didn't act any better, but that was him.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked rather rudely.

"A lot of things. Millions of Gallons, Perfect Grades," Snape began. James cut him off.

"A bottle of shampoo," James snapped. Sirius, Remus, and Peter chuckled.

"Oh, you think you're so smart Potter with your minions," Snape retorted.

"I don't have minions Snape, I have friends." James shot back. Snape glared at him.

"Did you just come here to annoy us," Remus asked.

"No actually. Unlike your existence Lupin, there is a purpose for my little intrusion on your so called interesting life," Snape said bitterly. Remus glared at him.

"Shut up Snape! Either tells us what you want or leave us alone," James snapped.

"Do you know who Lily's boyfriend is?" Snape asked. James face fell. He clearly didn't expect that.

"Lily has a boyfriend," James said in disbelief. It looked like he's world ended.

"Sounds like it," Snape said. He looked equally as devastated. Sirius suspected it was the main reason behind the rivalry between Snape and James, though as to Sirius knowledge Snape never admitted he liked Lily.

"I got to go to Quidditch practice," James. He grabbed his Quidditch practice bag and left. With a finally glare Snape left.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Peter asked worriedly.

"He's just heartbroken, Peter. I'm sure he'll be fine," Remus said sadly. It was the first time James dealt with it. Before now, they were able to spare their mate's feelings. Now James had to face with the idea that Lily Evans, the girl he had a crush on since first year, didn't feel the same way about him.

* * *

><p>Amber was annoyed. She didn't know why but she was. It was nothing in particular that made her annoyed, just the fact that it was 7:15 in the morning. Also that damn alarm was the most annoying thing in the whole world. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. It was getting far too long. She was thinking of cutting it really short. One of Amber's dorm mates got up to turn off the alarm. In the bed nearest to her best friend Bonnie Henderson groaned.<p>

"Why does the weekend need to end," Bonnie complained putting on her sock.

"Just to spite us," Amber said. Amber and Bonnie usually slept in late during the weekend. The only good thing about Mondays is that she had her favorite class, Ancient Ruins. The class was well worth getting up for. Bonnie was still yawning when they went down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Amber," A polite voice greeted her. Amber turned around and smiled at the person, Remus Lupin. Amber had been quiet taken with him since they first met in their second year. Back then she had been a very weird person. It was embarrassing looking back at what she wore and those dreaded tarot cards. She was glad that no one mentioned them.

"Hey Bonnie," Remus said.

"Moring Remus," They both greeted.

"I just remembered. I need Sirius' help with the muggle studies homework." Bonnie said. Amber spared a glance at her before she walked away. She knew what she was trying to do.

"Want to eat at the Ravenclaw table?" Amber asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Why not. I need a change of scenery. James had been depressed all weekend," Remus said. Amber looked at him concerned. She always got along well with James and considered him a dear friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Amber asked worriedly. She knew James was barely ever depressed. He sat down and told her about their run in with Snape.

"Oh yeah. Marlene was telling us she was seeing someone," Amber told him. Remus sighed.

"James took it really hard," Remus told her.

"Aww poor Jamie," Amber said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if Remus was dating someone.

"He'll be alright." Remus reassured her. Amber smiled weakly at him. She didn't know what it was about him but he knew what to say to relieve her. Remus took a bit of sausage. It was then that she noticed how it looked.

"Remus don't eat that!" Amber said quickly.

"Why?" Remus said confused.

"It's red. The house elves must not have cooked it all the way," Amber told him. Remus looked at her and then at the looked at his fork. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Oh yeah, the house elves make it special for me. I like my meat a little undercook," Remus said a faint blush on his cheek.

"That's repulsive," Amber said. She mentally kicked herself. That was a dumb thing to say.

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean it the way it came out," Amber said quickly.

"It's fine. James, Sirius, and Peter thought it was weird at first too," Remus said putting down the undercook meat.

"Why do you?" Amber asked him.

"Just my preference," Remus said simply. There it was again. For a while now Amber felt there was something that Remus was hiding. Last year she got mad at him about it. She didn't know what it was. After breakfast she walked to her first class. So he liked his meat raw. That wasn't so weird…was it? She added it to the list of things that were weird and unexplainable about Remus. One of the unexplainable things were his scar, lying about where he went, and now this meat thing. He always seems really ill. It was the thing that brought him to her attention.

"Strange," Amber said. She could ignore the other stuff but this was too bizarre to ignore. Something was off about Remus John Lupin and she was going to find out.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Padfoot finally gets his revenge on Ariel Greengrass. Prongs finds out who is Lily's boyfriend is. Bonnie helps Amber in her search for answers.<em>


	8. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling but the plot belongs to me.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the continuing support for my stories. Remember to keep on reviewing. I am very proud of this story and would like to know what readers think. I want to give a shout to Little Miss Fearless for her time in editing my stories.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 <span>Bad Romance<span>

It was official the longest time that James went without smiling. None of the boys thought it was possible for him to stay his depressed for so long. They were beginning to get really worried. They didn't know what would cheer him up. All he did was stay in bed, after classes were finished. He didn't even have the energy of to be rude to the Slytherins. He went days without showering. Finally, he smelled so bad that Remus had to practically throw him in the shower. Remus told him, his stench overwhelmed him. James didn't go quietly.

"Can't believe you made me shower, Moony!" James said bitterly. It was as if Remus morally offended him.

"Please James. My nose," Remus said wincing. James stuck his tongue out.

"Don't look at us like that James! You smelled awful," Sirius said laughing. James was just being a bitter because they were making him get out of the dorm. It looked like he lost weight, if that was even possible.

"Why is it so bright out," James said wincing.

"That's because it's day time," Remus said smirking.

"Oh cheer up Prongs," Sirius said bracingly. He didn't want him to feel miserable. They were so desperate that Remus was considering getting in trouble on purpose. Peter suddenly looked weird.

"Whatever you do, don' let James look around," Peter whispered to Sirius. Sirius looked around. His mouth fell open. A little ways down the hall he saw Lily. She was holding hands with Howard. Sirius tried to keep James from seeing but I was too late.

"James, don't!" Sirius said.

"I got to go," James said looking like he was going to bolt. Remus grabbed him by his robes.

"James, there is no use in mopping. You've technically never asked her out. I'm sorry your hurt, but hiding yourself away in the dorm isn't going to help you. Besides, it's highly unlikely the will say together. Who do you know that says they got together at 14 and ended up together?" Remus said logically. He had said this pretty fast.

"My parents," James said shrugging.

"He's right James. Let's go," Sirius said practically dragging him.

"Potter!" A voice called. James turned around.

"Yeah," James called back. It was Lily. James looked like he was about to throw up.

"Alright there Evans?" James said.

"I'm alright. I was sick yesterday and I was wondering if you had the transfiguration notes," Lily asked politely.

"Yeah, I got them," James said opening his bag and giving her his notes.

"Thanks Potter," She said smiling at him. Howard didn't look really happy. He just glared at James. Lily didn't notice this, and went back to him.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Remus said uncertainly.

"You ok James?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Wormtail. I am." He said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Amber's suspicions of Remus hadn't gone away. She had pushed aside them before, but now they were too obvious to ignore. She didn't know where to start looking for answers. Eventually, she asked Bonnie for assistance. Bonnie was not keen on the idea of investigating a fellow student, like usually she agreed.<p>

"What is the point of this?" Bonnie whined. She was beginning to get tired of this.

"Finding out what Remus is hiding!" Amber told her. They watch Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James on the Quidditch field. They had been watching them for days.

"We haven't found anything, except that your boyfriend is kind of boring," Bonnie said. Amber stuck her tongue at her.

"Look at how ill he looks," Amber told her. Bonnie took a second glace. The change was startling

"He didn't look sick yesterday," Bonnie said.

"See, that's my point. Soon he'll suddenly disappear and come back healthy again," Amber explained. Bonnie looked worried at the boy. What if he really had something wrong with him? Bonnie knew Amber would be devastated if anything happen to the young Gryffindor.

"Am, what if Remus doesn't want you to find out?" Bonnie asked. Amber looked her thoughtfully.

"Bonnie. It's important to me. He might be in some kind of trouble," Amber told her.

"Ok, but If he finds out he is going to be really mad," Bonnie warned. Amber understood there were consequences. She expected Remus wouldn't appreciate it. It didn't stop her though. She nodded in response.

"Just help me please," Amber asked her. Bonnie bit her lip. She understood why it was important to her. She admitted if it was Sirius, she would have done it too.

"Alright, but be prepared. You might find out something that might that you didn't want to ," Bonnie said. Amber nodded again.

"Where do we start?" Bonnie sighed.

* * *

><p>Every since term started, Sirius avoid Ariel like the plague. He didn't want to see or talk to her. Imagine the horrible shock it was, when Sirius saw a crowd of people in the middle of the third floor corridor.<p>

"I said shut up!" Bonnie shouted at the Slytherin. Sirius had never seen Bonnie this angry.

"All I said was that you could do so much better than Sirius. He is a scrawny one that is," Ariel said nastily. Bonnie slapped her.

"Don't talk about him like that. He is the sweetest, most wonderful person I've ever met. He is not a disgrace to his family. He is the one of the only decent ones," Bonnie said angrily.

"Well at least his whore sticks up for him," She said nastily. Bonnie grabbed her by the hair. The crowd started chanting. Bonnie was obviously the better fighter.

"Ms. Henderson," A scandalizes voice said. Bonnie turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked. The crowd disbursed. Except for Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Amber.

"We've were fighting, Professor," Bonnie said truthfully.

"I can see that. Why?" She asked sharply.

"Because Greengrass has a smart mouth," Bonnie said folding her arms.

"Detention for both of you," She said. Bonnie shrugged. Amber looked shocked.

"Wow. As a friend I want to congratulation, but on the other hand I'm appalled," Amber said chuckling.

"That was awesome. You totally won," James said incredulously.

"Well she really annoyed me," Bonnie said defensively.

"Is that her blood or yours?" Sirius asked. Bonnie looked at the glob of blood on her shirt.

"Hers," She said confidently. Amber took Bonnie to get cleaned up.

"That was awesome," James declared.

"Who knew Bonnie could be so violent," Remus said amazed.

"It wasn't her. Ariel started," Sirius said. Sirius didn't say anything but began to walk. He saw who he was searching for. He took out his wand and said the incantation. Sirius smirked and walked away. He knew it would take weeks to get the orange out of her skin.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Prongs inadvertently starts a prank war. Wormtail helps Moony keep his secret. The boys become closer to becoming Anamagi.


	9. Marauding Again

**Disclaimer**: So here's the deal. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Fan Fiction is a wonderful place to make up a Harry Potter story.

**Author's Note: **I continue to be amazed at the overwhelming support for this fanfic. Thanks so much. Please continue with subscribing and reviewing. Here is Chapter 9.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 <span>Marauding Again<span>

James had had no luck getting his pranking ability back. He hysterically proclaimed at breakfast Sunday morning that it was gone forever. They kept on reassuring him it will return. In the mean time people were still talking about the fight between Bonnie and Ariel Greengrass. Ariel was still supporting the black eye Bonnie gave her.

"I wonder where Amber and Bonnie are up to," Remus said at lunch on day.

"Why what do you mean?" James asked.

"Well they haven't been spending much time with us?" Remus pointed out. He looked around for here Ravenclaw friends in the Great Hall. They were nowhere to be seen. Sirius tried to remember the last time they spoke. He found he couldn't remember. He knew he saw them in the library. Remus had dragged them there of course

"Dunno. Maybe they're just busy?" Sirius suggested. A lot of fourth years were going bonkers over OWL's the next year. Sirius knew Amber and Bonnie would be one of those people.

"Yeah that's true. They study more than you Remus," James said smirking. Remus glared at him. Remus shrugged it off and went back to his Sheppard's pie. James excused himself to go use the loo.

After lunch the Sirius, Remus, and Peter went to their afternoon classes. James hadn't met up with them yet. Today they had double Transfiguration. It was one of the more tolerable double lessons for Sirius

"Where is our dear Prongsie? He can't miss Minnie's lesson," Sirius scandalized. Remus chuckled and shook his head. Never the less, they were starting to get nervous. They've had incidence in the past where one of them got hurt while alone. With minutes to spare James came up followed by a very stern Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. James mouthed later. Sirius nodded and took his place next to James. After class, James began his story. While in the loo, he found a box of stink pelts. McGonagall saw him with them and gave him detention. James decided to earn his detention by setting off all the sink pelts. He made sure that people knew it was a Marauder prank.

"I thought your abilities were gone forever," Remus said amused.

"You're crazy," Sirius chuckled. Remus and Peter nodded in agreement. James looked proud of himself. It looked like the Marauders were back in back in business.

* * *

><p>Being a month into school it was time for the Marauders to begin Anamagi training. They had been working on becoming Anamagi. They were getting really close but had a long way to go.<p>

"You're doing really well," Remus reassured them one Saturday. They had been at it for hours and had yet to make progress. The managed to get horns and tails but haven't been able to keep them. They would only have them for a second before they would disappear.

"You would think that since you two are such big animals that I wouldn't have as much trouble with being a rat," Peter said. It looked like he had a splitting headache.

"It doesn't work like that," Remus told him. His attitude toward Peter wasn't as bitter as it once was but was still moving toward civility.

"I hope it we become anamagi this century," Sirius said skeptically. He was wondering how long it was going to be. He was starting to get impatient. He hadn't made any progress at all.

"You will," Remus said confidently.

"It's becoming hard," Peter said. Remus nodded in understanding. James looked like he was going o be sick.

"James?" Sirius questioned him. A moment later a full scale Stag was in front of them and then the next moment James was back.

"I did it! I really did it!" James yelled in delight. Remus smiled.

"That was really good mate," Sirius said enviously. Even if it was a few seconds, James still managed to become full form.

"Wow you had really big horn," Peter said shocked.

"What can I say, I'm horny," James said smirking in delight. Sirius sniggered while Remus was between being appalled at the off color joke or amused. He settled on being indifferent.

"Come on guys it's midnight. Better get back. We still have class in the morning," Remus said.

"Killjoy," Sirius said half serious. Remus gave him a look of disapproval. All four of them disappeared under James' invisibility cloak. Sirius never knew for sure, but he was almost positive who stomped on his foot when they went out of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>Little did the Marauders know that the big secret was in danger of being revealed. Amber stated to ask more question. Particularly, when Remus returned from an unexplained absence. James always looked at Remus pointedly, which Remus ignored. Normal the secret wasn't such a burden but this was different. Not many people cared so much about Remus' disappearance. Sirius know understood James' point of view.<p>

"Do you think Amber is going to find out?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up from his book.

"I don't think so," Remus confidently. Sirius bit his lip gently. He obviously under estimated people sometime. Amber was not just smart. She was also stubborn. Sirius knew that if there was something that she didn't know, she wouldn't rest until she figured it out.

"Remus?" Amber said walking up to him. Remus turned around to face her. He smiled at her. It was the type of that was reassuring for one person.

"How are you?" Amber asked.

"I'm good?" Remus said conversationally. Amber smiled.

"I didn't see you Ancient Runes the other day," Amber said. Remus quickly looked at James and Sirius. Sirius knew he was thinking of the best cover story. He was surprised that such gentleman could lie the way he does.

"Well…I…" Remus began.

"Let me guess. A dog ate your homework so you had to go get it back," Amber said smirking. Remus smiled.

"Something like that," Remus said. There was a hint of relief in his voice. Sirius noticed the look of suspicion on Amber's face. It looked like she wanted to say something to him, but didn't.

"Well here's your homework," Amber said. Remus thanked her and she left. Remus went back to his work and didn't notice he look she gave him.

Lessons seemed to drag on forever. They took twice as long because not only did they had double Potions with the Slytherin. James entertained himself by making faces at Snape. When Lessoned ended they went for a walk on the ground.

"What is that?" Peter said pointing at the hanging above the Great Hall. The Great Hall was pink. Not just pink. Neon pink. In purple letters

_Dear Marauders,_

_We saw what you did to our littl__e display. There clearly isn't room for two groups for two groups of Mischief Makers. We challenge you to a prank war. If you expect turn the Great Hall blue. _

_Regards,_

_The Anti-Marauders._

"James what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Accepting the challenge. We can't them beat us?" James said as if it was obvious. He flicked his wand and the Great Hall was now blue.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will end badly," Remus said sighing.

* * *

><p>The competition for school prankster clearly brought back James's pranking ability. He was so distracted that he forgot to be miserable over the relationship between Lily and Howard. It was one thing in life that James took more seriously than Quidditch and that was pranking.<p>

"I saw we do Plan M for our first prank," James said looking over the scroll. Sirius looked down at the parchment. James was the best at planning pranks. Sirius usually got the stuff they needed for the pranks, and Remus executed the prank. It was one of the simplest pranks.

"I agree. Start off simply and work our way up," Sirius said agreeing. Remus looked over the plan.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to impress the Anti-Marauders," Remus said frowning. He was right of course, but Sirius had a feeling James had a point to this plan.

"Don't you see? It will make them believe that were not a threat. Eventually we will pull the ultimate prank and we will expose them. They will get detention and not us and no one will know we're the Marauders. Except Amber of course," James said. He looked at Remus.

"She is good at keeping secrets," James said pointedly at Remus. Remus obviously ignored him. At this Peter came running in.

"We've got a problem," Peter said huffing. It looked like he had run a great distance.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Amber… She…. was asking me questions… I think she knows," Peter finished. Remus eye widened. He looked fearful.

"Oh no! Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad," Remus said panicking.

"Wait, Peter are you're sure?" James asked. Peter nodded. Peter went on to explain that he saw Amber in the Library with Bonnie. He heard a bit of their conversation.

"So you heard them mention Remus specifically," James said. Peter nodded. Remus bit his lip.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked. Peter looked at him.

"I already done something about it," Peter said. He whispered his plan.

"Are you sure Peter?" Remus asked.

"Yes. If all goes well. They will only think that you're helping me. It will at least give you some time," Peter said.

"Well looks like we definitely marauding again," James said smirking. It was his planning look. It usually followed by detention. At least, it was what James was usually aiming for.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Wormtail's plan turns out exactly how he plans it. Padfoot relationship with Bonnie might be over for good. Prongs starts the prank war offright. Moony gets a visit from his parents.


	10. Coming Together and Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: **Yeah not J.K. Rowling. Don't own Harry Potter.

**Authors' Note:** Chapter 10. Wow! Thanks to my lovely readers for their continuing support. I am so excited to hear that J.K Rowling is writing a new book.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 <span>Coming Together and Falling Apart<span>

It seemed that Peter's plan was working out. It at least bought Remus a little time. Amber seemed to not be so interested in what Remus was hiding. The full moon was fast approaching, so Remus was more on edge than usually. It also seemed that Sirius and Bonnie were finally becoming friends again. Sirius was surprised at how easy they adapted to being friends.

"Hey guys," Sirius said as the James and Remus came in. They looked at one another.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"We were talking with Amber," Remus began.

"And," Sirius asked.

"Bonnie has a date tonight, "James blurted out. Remus gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Smooth Prongs, very smooth," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I know," Sirius said not really getting what the big deal was. It was just a date.

"Aren't you upset about it?" Remus asked him raising his eyebrows. Sirius truly wasn't upset about it. Bonnie had told him yesterday that a boy in Ravenclaw had asked her out.

"Not really. We agreed to see other people," Sirius said.

"And you're ok with it?" James asked. It couldn't be clearer that he didn't believe him.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. It's just a date," Sirius.

"Wow, I wouldn't be that cool," James said. Sirius shrugged. Sirius thought it was nothing to be upset about. At least Bonnie still talked to him. He even had a date for the weekend plan with Marlene McKinnon.

"Bonnie and I are just friends now," Sirius told them. Remus gave him an _I don't believe you_ look.

"So you're not upset? At all?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Sirius said turning back to comic he was reading. Remus and James gave him one finally look but then drop the subject. They didn't ask him about it again but they could stop thinking how weird it was. Well maybe not so weird, it was Sirius they were talking about.

James decided to put his prank into action. The Marauders had to sit back and watch their prank happen. James had to excuse himself from class, when he made all the frogs leap up, and give Professor McGonagall such fright. Soon the corridors were filled with frogs.

"James, you really out done yourself this time," Sirius said laughing as a frog leaped down the corridor. Sirius was pleased to see a frog leap on to Snape's head.

"Did you see Howard? He was screaming like a girl over a frog, a frog," Peter said chuckling.

"Aw, that was a happy accident. It looks like Lily's boyfriend is afraid of slimy, harmless creatures," James chuckled.

"Do you think the Anti-Marauders were in the corridor?" Remus asked looking around. James looked around too. They didn't know who they were looking for. No one, looked like they be involved in a prank war. Then a idea hit Sirius. What if the Marauders were girls? What if they were Slytherin? Or worst yet, teachers?

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"No we wait," Remus said.

"Wait for what?" Peter asked. James looked around.

"For their prank," James said. He looked at the corridor. All students were going so many directions.

"It could be anyone," Remus said looking around. This was true assessment. They didn't know who they were dealing. Did they know who the Marauders were? Sirius never thought about what would happen if they were beaten by an unknown foe.

"Well first of all if they're going to be any competition they need to have a new name," James said passionately.

"Something other than the Marauders you mean?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Something infinitely more creative," James said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the Debauchers," Remus suggested.

"No more like The Losers. All they're doing is copying The Marauders," James said sternly. No one argued with that. In truth, pranking was their thing.

"Let's go before someone catches us," Sirius suggested. They walked down the hall careful to step in frog slime. It was a good start, but they knew they Great Hogwarts Prank war was still far from

* * *

><p>Parents rarely were seen at Hogwarts. The only time was on Parents' Day or a something really serious happened and Dumbledore had to have them come to the school. So everyone was really surprised when Remus was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Remus looked shocked as Professor Flitwick told him where he had to go.<p>

"I wonder what's up," James said to Peter and Sirius. It was lunch time and Remus still hadn't showed up. They were starting to get really worried.

"Maybe Remus is receiving the smartest person ever award?" Peter suggested. James and Sirius laughed at this.

"Or maybe Remus got into some trouble without us," Sirius said hopefully.

"What could he have done?" James asked thinking if Remus had down anything. Remus usually got detention with them

"Well he could have set the green house on fire?" Peter said shrugging.

"What is it with you and fire?" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well maybe he mouthed off to Professor Slughorn, and he finally told him where he could stuff his cauldron," James said trying to be serious but failing miserable. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Remus loved teachers so he probably wouldn't have gotten in trouble for that.

"Well whatever it is, let's just hope that it is something very Marauder worthy," James said smirking.

Remus didn't return until Potions. He came in and sat up his cauldron. He was very silent throughout the class. He looked thoroughly miserable. He was so upset that he put a little too much frog spawn in his potion.

"Remus," Sirius warned.

"What?" Remus said.

"You nearly spilled your potion," Sirius said. Remus looked down at his cauldron.

"Whatever. Potions is stupid," Remus said kicking his cauldron. Sirius was taken aback. James looked like someone had smacked him across the face. Everyone was now looking at him. Remus was normal a well-mannered person, and never had such an outburst in class.

"Mr. Lupin. What is the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn said having heard the commotion.

"Just expression my hatred for Potion," Remus said simply. Professor Slughorn looked god smacked.

"Now Mr. Lupin," Professor Slughorn began.

"When am I every going to need this? Am I going to be a healer? No! A potioneer, no," Remus said angrily. Everyone was looking at the scene in mixture of confusing and awe.

"Well just because." Professor began.

"I'm leaving. I hate this class," Remus said. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. At his departure, the class was speechless. Even Snape looked confused. Professor Slughorn looked at a loss to know what to do.

"Return to your potions," He ordered. Everyone did as they asked.

* * *

><p>When Potions was over they went to find the Prodigal best mate. They found him in his dorm. In a sorry, state indeed. There were three bottles of pumpkin juice. His side of the room was askew. His normally put together school robes were nearly ripped to shreds on his bed.<p>

"It looked like a tornado hit our room, when we were away," James said noted.

"More like a Hurricane. Hurricane Moony to be exact," Sirius said.

"Remus don't you think you had enough Pumpkin juice?" Peter said.

"What was up in Potions?"James.

"Just my life at Hogwarts coming to an end," Remus said miserably.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts," Remus said. James dropped his bag to the floor.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"Yes. This is my last year at Hogwarts. My parents are leaving at the end of term to America," Remus said.

"They can't do that!" Peter said.

"Worms there my parents, I have to," Remus said.

"That's not fair," James said. Sirius was loss for words. He always had trouble express how he felt. He usually settled for being indifferent.

"You're telling me, I want to stay here at Hogwarts," Remus said miserably.

"Got anymore Pumpkin Juice?" Sirius said. Remus gave him a bottle. Needless to say they spent the entire evening, deep in misery.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Remus continues to act out. The Marauders get into a fight. Padfoot gets jealous over Bonnie's new relationship.


	11. Lupin: The Bad Boy?

**Disclaimer:** After my attempt to rule the world of Harry Potter have fail, I was reduced to begging. No success at all. Oh well, we can't get all we want. Just got to face it. I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah! Chapter 11! Can I get applause please! Been getting a lot of favorites lately. Thanks so much. Just a friendly little reminder that there is a poll up. Vote for your favorite Harry Potter book.

P.S Can anyone spot the Starkid refrence?

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 <span>Lupin: The Bad Boy?<span>

Remus' melancholy attitude continued into the next few days. On Tuesday, Remus skipped classes all day. On Wednesday, he started a food fight in the Great Hall. On Thursday, he flooded he Potion's classroom. Professor McGonagall was so baffled by his sudden misbehavior that she called him into her office, on Friday morning.

"It's all good Minnie," was all Remus could say before he got a weekend worth of detention.

"That was a little out of line mate," James said. Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Not that I'm being a hypocrite because holy crap I love this, but what are you trying to prove," Sirius asked.

"Sirius is right. Why are you doing this? It's not you," Peter said. Remus shrugged his head and walked away. James looked worriedly after him.

"Remus Lupin, skipping class, disrespecting teachers. What next?" James asked. The whole school was talking about Remus' sudden change of attitude. The boy, who was most likely to be made prefect next year, was getting a reputation, not a good one.

"I don't know he could start dating a lot of girls, "Sirius said.

"So basically he will be you," Peter said. Sirius mocked glared at him.

"This could end up badly," James said sighing. Sirius looked around and saw Amber. She looked madder than he'd ever seen her.

"What's wrong?" James asked her frowning. A few moments later, Bonnie followed. Despite their break up, they were still the best of friends.

"I want to smack your best friend, that's what's wrong," Amber said.

"I'm right here, "Sirius said mock glaring at her.

"Not you, you ass. I meant Lupin," Amber said.

"What did he do," James asked. Sirius looked at Bonnie for explanation.

"Well let's just say he was a little forward," Bonnie said smirking.

"What?" James said shocked.

"He acted like a… a cad," Amber said. Bonnie stifled a laugh.

"What did he do?" Peter asked.

"Hey Amber, why don't you make me a sandwich," Bonnie said in her fake Remus voice.

"You're my lady," Amber said in her fake Remus voice. James and Sirius laughed at loud. The look of indignity on their faces was hilarious. They know they shouldn't be laughing but they did. It was too much to resist.

"We got to talk to him," James said. Sirius and Peter nodded. They left and went to find their friend.

* * *

><p>When they found Remus he was sitting in the hall way drinking pumpkin juice. The usually put together Gryffindor, was a complete mess. He took a piece of chocolate from his pocket, and put it in his mouth. He looked up at them, and smiled.<p>

"Want a piece?" Remus asked. Sirius eyes widen. Remus Lupin offering to share chocolate. That was Remus' way of crying out for help.

"Remus, don't you have class right now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going," Remus said.

"That's so unlike you," James said.

"No it isn't. I figured if I'm leaving, I might as well have some fun," Remus said.

"But it's not fun. How could you talk to Amber like that?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.

"I was just joking," Remus said.

"Not going to get her to go out with you like that mate," James said.

"I don't care, it's not like I'll see her again after this year," Remus said miserably. James looked at him sympathetically.

"Well if you don't stop acting like a prat, you are going to get in a lot of trouble," Sirius said.

"Good," He said talking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"You hate trouble. You count the moments until you're out of detentions," Sirius said.

"You not the one to talk," Remus said. Sirius glared at him. He was just being unRemus like. He was being a git.

"Don't be rude. We're just trying to help you," James said also glaring at him.

"I don't need any help," Remus said grabbing his bag and walking away.

"Well I guess Bad Boy Remus is here to stay for a little while," Peter said shaking his head. It must have been weird for him. He wasn't use to them being mad at Remus.

"I hope not," Sirius said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's dating other people wasn't a deep concern to Sirius. That was until he saw her sucking face with the boy from Ravenclaw. Sirius was never a jealous person, but when he saw her snogging the other bloke, he snapped.<p>

"I mean do they have to do that in the corridor," Sirius ranted. James looked back sympathetically.

"Mate, you told her you were fine with her dating other people. You went out with Marlene last weekend, remember," James reminded him.

"I could care less who she dates. I just think it's unladylike of her to participate in public displays of affection," Sirius said stubbornly. He knew that it wasn't a logical excuse but it was an excuse none of the less.

"It wasn't unladylike when she displayed affection for you," James said smirking.

"Don't give me that kind of look," Sirius snapped.

"Do you still like Bonnie?" James asked. Sirius didn't know the answer to that. He didn't know if he was jealous because he still liked her, or if it was something else.

"I don't know. Could be. Or it could be the fact that I don't like others having something that I don't," Sirius said.

"That's really selfish," James stated.

"I know," Sirius said. It was an attitude he developed with being a Black. Sometimes he feels that he was never going to escape it.

"You know ignoring her isn't going to help," James told him. Sirius groaned. So he noticed. He had been avoiding hanging out with Bonnie lately. Every time she asked him to study, he would say no.

"It's just that every time I see her, I get these pains in my chest, and I know it's her fault" Sirius said dramatically. James laughed.

"Mate, Bonnie is your friend. She will never do anything to hurt you on purpose," James logically. Sirius knew he was right. He was the one that told her it was ok to date other people. As if knowing they were talking about her, Bonnie walked over.

"Sirius can I speak with you a moment," Bonnie said.

"Sure," Sirius agreed. James left.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"You tell me. You been ignoring me," Bonnie said folding her hands.

"It's hard to talk to you," Sirius admitted. Bonnie's face turned from slight annoyance to concern.

"Why? Bonnie asked.

"Well every time I see you with that tosser, I want to curse his face off," Sirius said. Bonnie looked taking aback.

"You're jealous," Bonnie asked as if for confirmation.

"I guess," Sirius shrugged.

"You could have just talked to me about it," Bonnie said.

"You know, not use to talking about my feelings," Sirius said. Bonnie hugged him.

"You know I care about you," Bonnie said looking at him serious. Sirius nodded. She kissed him.

"You're insufferable," She said smirking.

"Am not," Sirius argued.

"You are. Do you know how sad I was, when you stopped talking to me?" Bonnie said.

"Why should you be sad? You have what's his name," Sirius said almost bitterly.

"The least you can do is give me your friendship," Bonnie said sadly. She walked away, and Sirius was as confused as he was before.

* * *

><p>Amber was nose deep in her astronomy homework. She was so focused that a Dungbomb could go off in front of her, and she wouldn't look up. It was because of her work ethic that she was one of the top students in her year. The only subject she had trouble in was potions.<p>

"Amber!" Bonnie called.

"Yeah," Amber looked up. She had been in the same place for two hours. She hadn't even realize that the sun was down. She looked at her watch, it was midnight.

"Are you coming to bed?" Bonnie asked.

"In a bit, got some Astronomy homework to do," Amber said.

"Ok. Not to late though," Bonnie said. Amber promised she wouldn't and went back to her homework. She looked up. _The moon was so bright_, she thought. She looked over her homework. She stretched. She was so tired. She really needed to go to bed earlier.

She didn't go to bed though. She still had a chapter to read. The chapters in the Astronomy textbooks were typically long. She didn't care though, she liked the class. She liked learning about planets, and theories about how it attributes to magic. She always liked doing her Astronomy homework at night. Nighttime is when she gets her best ideas. Tonight was no different. A few pages in, an impossible thought came to mind. No, she though. It couldn't be. It made sense though. Amber thought of telling Bonnie, but decided against it. If she was wrong about this, she didn't want anyone to know she was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: The Marauders become suspicious. There are new leads to who the Anti-Marauders are. Prongs get some good news. While Padfoot and Moony have some quality Marauder time.


	12. Quality Marauder Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, JK. Rowling does. No amount of begging or imagination will ever change that.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for my lack of updates. Life has been crazy. On a positive note, I recently got my dream summer job! I also got into to Pottermore. I am a Gryffindor. My best friend and co-writer have set up a joint account. We are working on our first story! I will give details soon. Any ways my lovely readers, if you would be so kind and leave me a review I would appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 <span>Quality Marauder Time<span>

It was almost that time of year that every Hogwarts student loves, Christmas. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, had brought in the twelve huge Christmas trees. The prefects had the Great Hall decorated in one afternoon.

"I'm excited it's Christmas," Peter said. It was no secret that he loved any form of break from school.

"You're telling me," James nodded in agreement.

"I'm not excited," Remus said taking a bit of ham. The three other Marauders looked at one another. Remus was still in a mood. He seemed to be determined to be expelled by the time he left at the end of the year.

"Cheer up Moony, it's Christmas," Sirius said bracingly. Remus rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Are we all going home?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately, I am," Sirius said bitterly. He wasn't looking forward to going home. His parents demanded he come home and there was no way to get out of it. His parents had an important dinner, and apparently it was important for him to be there.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

"My presence is required at Christmas dinner," Sirius explained rolling his eyes. It was typical, his parents ruining any fun he could have.

"That stinks stinksap," James said.

"Definitely," Sirius nodded in agreement. They heard someone call their names. It was Amber. She was holding a lot of books. They walked over and helped her with some of her books. Sirius noticed the title of one of her books.

"Writing an essay?" Sirius asked.

"No. Just for fun. Really interesting stuff," Amber said.

"What are you reading about?" Remus asked nervously.

"Werewolves," She said unblinkingly. Remus eyes grew wide. It was so quite you could have heard a pin drop.

"What…." Remus stammered unable to find his voice. It was his worse fear coming true. Sirius didn't understand how she figured it out. Sirius knew she would at some point, but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

"They're fascinating werewolves and you can't tell if someone a werewolf. I mean Remus can be a werewolf and no one would know it" Amber said. She then laughed like the idea was so absurd.

"But that's absurd," Amber said laughing. _Not that absurd_, Sirius thought.

"Yeah very absurd," Remus said.

"Well I got to go pack. I'll see you guys later," She said. She literally skipped down the hallway. It took a minute for the color to come back to Remus' face.

"What just happened?" Remus asked.

"I don't know?" Remus said.

* * *

><p>Remus was now very paranoid. The paranoia seemed to get him out of his rebellious state, which was good because they were seriously getting annoyed with it. Sirius decided Remus needed a bit of cheering up. Remus has always been a little up tight. Sirius thought it would be nice to see him have a little fun.<p>

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Remus asked.

"Somewhere magically," Sirius replied. He knew that there was a slight chance that he might be killed for what he was about to, but he was going to risk it.

"That's not very specific," Remus said frowning.

"Just listen to me and close your eyes," Sirius snapped. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius led him his sleeve to the designated spot. Sirius took a deep breath and shoved him. Remus lost his balanced and landed in a big pile of mud. Remus landed right on his face and got a face full of mud. He was covered. Remus was stunned. He spit out mud.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Remus said angrily.

"Well you looked like you needed a bath. A mud bath is very calming" Sirius explained. Remus looked angry. He ran up to him and tackled him. They were wrestling in the mud for at least ten minutes when someone yelled…

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" they looked around to see Hagrid. He looked bewildered. They looked at themselves and started laughing. They looked so ridiculous at that moment.

"Sirius? Remus?" Hagrid said confused. He had never seen any of the Marauders fight before and it looked like they were just being boys.

"We were just messing around Hagrid," Sirius said.

"Yeah Sirius was being a git," Remus said wiping off his face.

"Can we have a towel, Hagrid?" Remus asked. "Fitch will pitch a fit if we get mud on his clean floor," He said looking at Sirius muddy shoes. Hagrid told them there were pale of water out back. After cleaning up Hagrid brought them some towels.

"So what was all that about?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius said getting the last bit of mud out of his hair.

"Well throwing somebody in mud randomly isn't something a sane person does normally," Remus said.

"We always said you were a big stick in the mud," Sirius said shrugging. Remus glared at him.

"I wanted to knock some sense into you," Sirius said,

"What are you saying?" Remus said.

"Your dumb," Sirius smirked. Remus looked at him and started laughing. It was good to hear Remus laugh again. He had been so miserable lately.

"Next time just tell me that I'm being an idiot," Remus laughed.

"Oh I will," Sirius said. It was good to have Remus back to his normal self. Sirius knew that where ever he was going, he was going to make friends.

* * *

><p>On the train home the Marauders got their usual compartment in the back. They spent the ride home eating sweets, exchanging gifts, and playing wizard chess. It was a pleasant experience. Halfway through the journey the boys decide to spread some holiday cheer.<p>

"You really out did yourself on with the fireworks this time Prongs," Padfoot said appreciatively.

"Best yet I say," Peter said confidently.

"Oh stop your making me blush," James said with mock embarrassment laughed. Suddenly they heard a commotion. They went out to see what it was. There was green smoke coming out of the compartments. Sirius looked back to see their compartment being filled with the green smoke. Everyone was coming out of there compartment chocking and were green all over.

"Look at that," Remus said pointing at the green lettering. _It said Happy Holidays from the Anti-Marauders_. James looked at the lettering in angry. When the smoke cleared they were allowed to go back into their compartment.

"What copycats!" James said furiously.

"Unbelievable, and green of all colors," Sirius said annoyed. Remus looked at Sirius.

"What a second, green," Remus said eyes going big.

"What is it Moony?" Peter asked. Remus got up closed the door and muttered a spell.

"At least one of the Anti-Marauders is a Slytherin," Remus said.

"WHAT!" Peter, Sirius, and James yelled.

"Whenever you cast the spell the spell go away from the originator," Remus explained.

"Why would that make who every cast it a Slytherin?" James asked.

"Who is always at the front of the train," Remus asked. They understood.

"And the use of green smoke isn't an accident," Peter said. Remus nodded. James looked like he was going to go into shock.

"That's Impossible. Slytherins don't have a funny bone in their body," Peter said.

"It's possible," Remus said nodding. They knew he was right. They finally knew at least one key piece of information, at least one of them was a Slytherin. Now the only question was, were all of them in Slytherin?

* * *

><p>James woke up at 10:30 the day after coming home for the holidays. When he woke up he smelled something really good, pancakes. James jumped out of bed. His mom must have the day off. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom at the stove.<p>

"Good morning my Jamie," She said happily.

"Good morning mum," James said brightly. He sat down at the table. His father came in moments later.

"Smells great, dear," His father said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, thought I would make something special for my favorite boys," She said smiling. She gave them each a plate.

"So Jamie, we got some news to tell you," His mother said. James looked up.

"What?" James said stomach dropping.

"Don't need to look so worried Sport, its good news," His dad chuckled.

"What is it?" James said curiously.

"Your father and I have decided that we want to do something special this summer," His mother said.

"Were taking a trip to States and we want you to bring your friends," His dad said. James eyes widen.

"Really. They can come," James said smiling.

"Yes, and we will get you guys your own room, and we will take you to a muggle amusement parks," His mother told him. James got up and hugged his parents excitedly.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," James said.

"Anytime son," his father said. James ran out of the kitchen to send a couple of letters. He couldn't wait for summer vacation to arrive. He couldn't find a better use of his summer his summer but spending it with his Marauders.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Black family dinner brings up old family secrets. The boys return to Hogwarts takes a surprising turn. Peter makes an accomplishment. Sirius and Bonnie spend some time together.


	13. The Christmas Disaster

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. No Marauders were harmed during the making of this chapter.

**Author's Note:** There is still a poll up. I recently finished my second year of college. Which means more writing time (yeah!). For the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts I posted a one-shot. If you haven't checked it out go to my profile. As always my lovelies please feel free to update.

* * *

><p>Ch. 13<span> The Great Christmas Disaster<span>

If Sirius thought about the most boring time in his life, this Christmas would be it. He spent most of his time in his room reading. HIM, Sirius Orion Black, reading. He couldn't imagine the look on Remus face. It would be that stupid smirk he always got. A knock at his door brought his attention away from his book. He got out of his bed and opened the door.

"Mistress wants young master down stairs," Kreacher said. Sirius groaned. They were here. The reason why he hated family functions. He quickly got on his dress robes and brushed his hair. His mother was not pleased with lateness.

"Well certainly took long enough," Regulus said rolling his eyes at his older brother. Sirius just simple ignored him.

"Chill brother, it's just our cousins," Sirius responded. Dinner was called minutes later. Sirius was seated next to his brother. He, unfortunately, had view of his cousin Bellatrix which didn't make his dinner anymore appetizing.

"So Narcissa when are you and Lucius going to have a little one?" Walburga Black asked. Sirius noticed that Narcissa looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem to be happening for us," Narcissa said sadly. Sirius felt slightly bad for his cousin. It must be hard for her with her sister being disowned and having a baby already. Sirius knew they use to be so close. It was a real pity.

"Oh I'm sure it will happen," Mrs. Black said encouraging.

"Well you know that Bella is infertile. What if I am?" Narcissa said fretfully. Sirius nearly chocked on his ham. He looked at Bellatrix. She looked furious.

"Well it's better than speaking with a filthy blood traitor," Bellatrix said angrily. Everyone looked confused.

"Cissy, what is she talking about?" Mrs. Black asked.

"It's nothing," Narcissa said nervously. Malfoy looked at his wife confused. Apparently he didn't know about his wife speaking to any blood traitor.

"She tried to talk to Andromeda," Bellatrix said.

"Narcissa nothing can damage your reputation being seen with that girl. I suggest you don't contact your sister again. She chose that life. She has deal with the consequences," His mother said sternly. Sirius looked at Narcissa. In truth he wanted her to tell his mother to shove it.

"Yes Auntie," She said compliantly. Disappointment overcame him. It wasn't unexpected. He looked down at his plate. He knew that Regulus would obey their parents if they would ever disown him. Sirius just hoped he was as lucky as Andromeda was. At least she had a place to go.

* * *

><p>Sirius was glad when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He was excited to see the sign that said Platform 9 ¾. He saw his friends waiting for him. They got there usually compartment and started talking about their holidays.<p>

"Hey guys," Amber greeted them. Bonnie came in after her, Sirius smiled at her.

"Hey Amber, Hey Bonnie. Good Holiday?" Remus asked.

"Yes my dad got me a complete sketch kit," Amber said pointing at the wooden box at her side. Sirius smiled at that. Amber was a really talented artist.

"My parents got me some dragon skin boots," Bonnie said pointing at her feet. James looked enviously at her feet. Amber pursed her lips like she tasted something disgusting.

"What was that look for?" James asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"She just disagrees with my shoe preference," Bonnie said.

"Do you know what they do to the dragons? Give them potions and Merlin knows what. It's sick," Amber said in disgust.

"It's not real dragon skin," Bonnie said rolling her eyes again. Sirius laughed. Bonnie smiled at him. It looked like Bonnie wasn't mad at him anymore. Sirius decided what he was going to do.

The ride back to Hogwarts was pleasant. They played Exploding Snap, and ate rock and cauldron cakes. Bonnie fell asleep halfway and Amber began to draw in her sketch book. When they got into the train station, Sirius woke Bonnie up.

"Bon, where at Hogwarts," Sirius said shaking her. Bonnie woke and stretched.

"So soon," She said sleepily.

"That's what happens when you sleep for the whole ride," Sirius said smiling. Bonnie put her jacket on.

"Bon can I talk to you about something?" Sirius asked.

"Bout what," She asked tying her boots.

"I've been thinking a lot and I missed us hanging out," Sirius said. He had thought a lot about during Christmas vacation.

"I do too," Bonnie admitted.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, like a date," He said unblushingly. Bonnie looked uncomfortable at this. She looked like she wanted to sink to the floor.

"Sirius, I'm sorry but I can't," Bonnie said. She looked really guilty at about something.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. Walking out of the compartment. It was weird, Bonnie never said no to him.

"I have a boyfriend," Bonnie said. It was like a knife was stuck in him.

"Since when," Sirius asked. His throat was dry all of a suddenly.

"Christmas Break," Bonnie said not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh," Sirius said crestfallen.

"We can still be friends, right?" Bonnie said hopefully.

"Of course," Sirius said trying to not act as crushed as he felt. He was stupid to think that she would wait around for him.

"Thanks Siri," She said hugging him enthusiastically.

"See you around Sirius," She said brightly. Sirius smiled at her. It was going to be a long term.

* * *

><p>The first night at Hogwarts was spent practicing their anamagi form. James and Sirius could now do their full form for a few minutes before they turn back human. Peter still only had been able to do more than grow a tail and whiskers.<p>

"I'm never going to get it!" Peter said frustrated,

"Sure you will Wormy," James reassured him. Peter groaned. His face suddenly pained. Seconds later a small brown rat was in Peter's place.

"You did it!" Remus smiled. Peter turn back to human. He looked shocked. After a small celebration, Remus decided to get out his best chocolate. The Marauder's definitely didn't get sleep that night.

The next day was classes. The boys were ten minutes late to their first class. Their professors didn't waste time in giving them homework. They were glad when lessons were over for the day.

"Blimey that was the worst day back in history," James said untying his tie. He was right about that.

"Is it summer yet?" Peter whined.

"Afraid not," Sirius said. They all walked up to their room.

"What the…" James said. Sirius looked in red it spelled _The Liars. _All over there door. Sirius and James looked at one another. Last year someone kept breaking into their room. They opened the door to their room. The room was the same when they left it.

"Let's go tell McGonagall that someone did this," Remus suggested. All four of them walked down. Fortunately their house head was in the common room.

"Professor," Remus called. McGonagall looked up from the notices she had been posting

"What is it Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall said kindly.

"Someone vandalized our door," Remus said.

"What! Show me," Professor McGonagall said. They walked up the stairs to their room. There was a nasty surprise when they reached the door.

"It's gone," James said.

"It was just there," Sirius said confused.

"Boys this isn't funny," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"It was there, Professor, honest," Remus said. Professor McGonagall looked like she was deciding whether or not to believe them.

"It must have worn off. If it happens again let me know," Professor McGonagall said. She walked down the stairs.

"It was there right?" Remus asked them in disbelief. They all looked at one another.

"I don't know," Sirius said what they all were saying. No charm to their knowledge wore off that fast. Did they see it or were they imagining it. Fourth Year must be making them crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Somebody's messing with the Marauders. Are they going crazy?


	14. Out Pranked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JK. Rowling owns it all!  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally here is Chapter 14! Thanks to _Misty 2012_ for the wonderful ideas for this chapter's prank.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 <span>Out Pranked<span>

The Marauders decided to take there feud with there unknown adversaries a step further. Remus had come up with a brilliant idea the night they returned to Hogwarts. Remus spent time looking for the correct spell to do it. They decided to do it on the second day of classes. They knew that whoever the Anti-Marauders were, they would be in the Great Hall.

"Now?" James asked impatiently. James was always impatient when it came to pranks. He wanted them down and he wanted it done now.

"No. We have to wait until everyone stopped eating," Remus hissed at him. Just than Amber came by them.

"Hey boys!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey" Chorused all four boys.

"Where's Bonnie?" Sirius asked. He hadn't seen her much since she had been back.

"With her boyfriend," Amber said pointing toward the Ravenclaw table. He saw Bonnie sitting on a boys lap. Sirius hated to admit it but he wasn't completely unfortunately looking. He was also in Ravenclaw so he obviously wasn't dumb. The only flaw he could see in the other boy was that he was dating Bonnie

"He looks like a tosser," James said firmly in his support of Sirius. It was James vowed that any guy that dates Bonnie other than Sirius is a tosser.

"He acts like on too," Amber muttered under her breath. It was loud enough for them to hear it. Amber's had a scowl that was a lot harsher, and uncharacteristic for her usual soft feature

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked curiously

"What isn't the real question," Amber said harshly. Sirius eyes widen. Bonnie didn't really have any other boyfriends besides Sirius, so he didn't know if this was unusual. Did girls usually agree with their best friend's relationship?

"What do you mean?" James asked a mixture between being impatient and curious. James was one of the nosiest people at Hogwarts, so he couldn't resist asking the question.

"He's so arrogant," She said. For just a moment it looked like she felt bad for insulting Bonnie's boyfriend but only for a moment.

"Like James level arrogant?" Sirius asked smirking at his best friend. James glared at him.

"Well arrogant but not that arrogant," Amber said smirking at the expression on James face.

"How arrogant is he?" Remus said joining in on teasing James.

"He's so arrogant that he thinks this joke is about him?" Amber joked. James rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"What else is wrong with him?" James asked impatiently.

"I don't like the way he treats Bonnie," Amber admitted. Sirius tried not to sound to concern but knew his voice betrayed him.

"How does he treat her?" Sirius asked.

"He just is really bossy. He had the nerve to tell her that she shouldn't wear short skirts," She said disgustedly. Sirius looked over by Bonnie. Was it his imagination or did she seem a bit miserable. Was that normal?

"Well I better go. Have homework to do and if I have to look at his face for one more minute, I may vomit." Amber said nastily. James raised his eyebrows at her. They knew something must be wrong with Bonnie's boyfriend if Amber was speaking so harshly.

"That was strange?" Remus said.

"I know. I wonder what Bonnie…" Sirius began.

"Never mind it's time!" James said. Remus waved his wand. Second later there were a sea of scarlet and gold at the Slytherin Table. Each Slytherin from first to seventh year were covered in head to too in either scarlet or gold. On there face was the Marauders signatures.

"The Marauders strike again!" Someone shouted. Sirius looked at the Heads table, and he could have sworn he saw a smile on Professor Dumbledore's face and he definitely saw a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Each year it never failed, someone always lost something, usually Peter. It was unusually when Remus lost something, because he was always so organized. When James and Sirius came into the room one Wednesday, it was to Remus frantically looking for something.<p>

"Lose something Moons?" Sirius asked.

"Yes my daily planner," Remus said distractedly. Sirius and James smirked. Ever since they known him Remus had a daily planner. He put assignments and everything in it.

"Oh the world has ended," James smirked.

"Oh shut it. I have to find it. I have important stuff in it," Remus said panicked

"What kind of stuff?" Peter asked coming in.

"Well I have every full moon marked," Remus said.  
>"REMUS!" Sirius said.<br>"Just help me look for it!" Remus said.

They did just that. They searched everywhere in there dorm. They even flipped over the mattress of there four-poster bed. They even searched through all there books and even in their trunks. It was no where to be seen. Finally the truth was clear. Where ever it was not in there room.

"Maybe you left it in a classroom?" Peter suggested.

"But which one is the question?" Remus asked him. Peter bit his lip as he did not have an answer to his question.

"Why don't we look in the lost and found," James suggested to Remus. Remus nodded in agreement. They walked around the box outside of Flitch's office. It wasn't there either. The bell ranged which signaled first period. The reach the charms room with moments to spare.

"Almost late boys," Professor FIitwick said pleasantly. He was one of there favorite Professors. He was kind and fair to all students.

"Sorry Professor" They chorused. They all sat down at there usual spot. They got there parchments and quills out because it wasn't a practical exam.

"Hey does anyone have an extra quill?" Peter asked.

"I do," Remus said rummaging through his bag. It took him a minute and he brought out a quill and a small black book.

"What is it Moony?" James said noticing the look on his face.

` "It's my book. I found it, it was in my bag," Remus said confused.

"You're kidding," James said in disbelief. Sirius understood. It was odd that Remus did not think to look in his bag.

"That wasn't there. I looked for it in here first thing," Remus said confused.

"Maybe you missed it?" Sirius suggested. Remus bit his lip. It was obviously something was bothering him.

"Maybe," He said unconvinced.

* * *

><p>There last class of the day was Transfiguration. It had been a long day. Remus had obsessed all day over how his planner got into his bag. Class work was getting exceptionally hard, since next year of OWL year. Sirius was not looking forward to fifth year.<p>

"I am glad this day is over" Sirius said yawing.

"So am I" James said looking tired as well. It was Thursday so they had double Transfiguration today.

"This day has been hell," Remus said miserable.

"You can say that again," Peter said equally as miserable.

"I hope transfiguration goes by fast," James said. All three boys nodded in agreement.

Transfiguration went by unusually slow. At one point Peter started snoring during the class. Sirius quietly nudged him awake.

"Don't eat me!" Peter said in a panic. The whole room was looking at him strangely. James gave a loud smirk. They all knew that Peter was irrationally afraid of the Giant Squid. He had this reacquiring dream. It was one of the inside jokes between the boys. That and all Hufflepuffs seem to hate him.

"Mister Pettigrew, were you asleep?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No mam," He responded. Suddenly there was a loud scratching noise. The class' attention was directed to the front of the rom. Words started appearing on the blackboard. It was like someone was scratching on the board. The words read:

_How smart Remus thinks he is_. A diagram appeared notice. After the diagram new words disappear.

"How smart Remus actually is" Somebody in the front said. All eyes went toward Remus. Remus looked a bit red in the face. How smart he actually was noticeable lower than how smart he thought he was.

It went on.

How arrogant is James, to how attractive Sirius thought he was. Everyone in the classroom had different reaction. The worst reaction was Professor McGongall.

"This isn't funny. Boys are you doing this?" Professor McGonagall.

"No Professsor," Remus said nodding his head vigorously.

"Whoever it is better stop this minute…" Professor McGonagall had stopped mid sentence. Every one was looking at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Remus your face," Lily said. It looked like she was trying not to laugh. She handed him her compact. Remus was use to people staring at his face. He looked at his face. On his face read one word "Liar"

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> The boys become more paranoid.


	15. Liar, Liar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Yes Chapter 15! I have some news to share with my readers. I got a job at a summer camp and I will have limited to no internet access. I am not giving up on my stories disappearing for a while. Please stick with me hopefully I'll have lots to update when I get the chance.

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 <span>Liar, Liar<span>

It took Remus two hours to get "Liar" off his forehead. All three boys tried not to laugh but failed miserably. It wasn't until he was out of the room that the boys succumb to a laughing fit. All of them thought it was so funny. Whoever it was must have a good sense of humor. They were going to have to get the person back of course, but they appreciate their sense of humor.

"You should have saw everyone faces" James snorted.

"Boy was Minnie mad," Sirius chuckled. It was the boy's mission in life to do something to make Professor McGonagall angry. It was a pity that they really didn't cause what made their Head of House so angry. The heard the doors open.

"Ok this can not be a coincidence," Remus declared as he came into the room. He had a white towel around his neck, as he was still wiping his face. He looked like he did after he shaved. Being that he was a werewolf, his facial hair grew rather quickly. He was the only one in the dorm that shaved.

"Obviously, but who would be pranking us?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe the Anti-Marauders?" Peter suggested. Sirius had to admit it was a plausible explanation. There was just one problem with it.

"How would the Anti-Marauders know who we are?" James asked. Sirius smirked at this. He was just thinking the same thing. He and James had the habit of having the same thought.

"He's right," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well who is it than?" Peter asked. All four boys looked at each other. It was the question that all of them had. They were positive that they weren't in danger. They were just curious as to who would want to embarrass them like this.

"Who ever it has had better do better than that, that was amateur stuff in Transfiguration," James said. Sirius nodded in agreement; however, he thought that he was underestimating this person. Sirius had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>There were no other incidents for the rest of the week. Sirius wondered if the person was waiting for them to let their guard down. The main question was what Remus was lying about? Being a private person, Remus had a lot of secrets. Someone obviously found out one of his secrets the question was, was it the big secret. It was one of Remus' greatest fears that the wrong person would discover it. He nearly had a heart attack when Lily Evans found out. Neither the other Marauders no Lily have told anyone Remus secret.<p>

"Maybe the person gave up?" Peter suggested.

"I don't think so," James said doubtfully. Sirius had to agree with James. He didn't think that whatever the person would stop that easily.

` "He's right," Sirius nodded. Remus looked thoughtful at this. So far it seemed like he was the primary target. No one spoke this suspicion out loud. They couldn't fathom why someone would go after Remus. True, that he wasn't popular in Hufflepuff for some odd reason, but they didn't know why it would lead to someone pranking him.

"Moony mate, you better watch it," Peter warned. They looked at him surprised. If Peter said it, than it must be true. Sirius saw Bonnie. He decided he needed to talk to her. He quickly got his books and told his mates a quick apology.

"Bonnie," Sirius called out. Bonnie turned around and smiled at him.

"Siri," She said hugging him. Her usual sent of strawberries filled his nose.

"How are you?" She asked pleasantly. Maybe it was his imagination but she seemed to hold on to his hands a bit to long.

"I'm good, and yourself," Sirius asked.

"I'm good," She shrugged. Sirius noticed what she was wearing. Instead of her usual short skirt she was wearing a long pair of jeans and a long t-shirt. Needless to say it wasn't Bonnie. Sirius was use to seeing Bonnie in the shortest skirt and some usual pair of footwear.

"You sure?" Sirius asked skeptically. It was very rare that Bonnie was this quiet.

"Yes Siri," Bonnie. Sirius had made a quick decision in the last few minutes to say what he wanted to.

"Bon, Can I talk to you?" Bonnie nodded and walked with him to an empty classroom.

"What is it Sirius?" Bonnie asked when they were in side. Sirius gathered his courage and walked toward him. He brought her to him and kissed her passionately. It was the most passionate kiss there has ever been between them. Up until than there were chaste kisses that lasted a few seconds. This was longer. When the kiss was over, Bonnie looked at him almost in a dream like state.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Sirius asked fearing what her silence could possibly mean.

"What was that for?" Bonnie asked.

"I want you back Bonnie. I know maybe…" Sirius began, but Bonnie had pulled away.

"No. No. No." Bonnie said. Sirius looked at her confused. This was way beyond the rejection he feared would happen. From the mad glint in her eye, Sirius thought that she imagined him to be some two headed monster than a boy that wanted her to be his girlfriend again.

"Bonnie I…" Sirius began. Bonnie looked really upset. She grabbed her bag and left. Sirius called after her, but it was too late. She was gone. Sirius remained open mouthed for a few seconds. All of the sudden his legs seemed to cave under the weight of his body. He messed up and he knew it.

"Sirius?" He heard his voice call. For the first, but certainly not for the last time in his life, his voice failed him. He heard his name called again, but didn't answer.

"Sirius what…." Sirius looked up it was Remus. Sirius just nodded his head motioning he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: The Marauders get even more paranoid. The boys realize that a friend may be in need.


	16. What Did I Do?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Do I want to get sued? Nope!

**Author's Note**: I'm back. First off, I am so sorry for not updating. I have been super busy. I hope everyone hasn't given up on me. Thanks so much for your continuing support.

* * *

><p>Ch.16 <span>What Did I Do<span>?

Sirius was depressed about his run in with Bonnie for an entire weekend. His friends didn't say anything, but let him depressed. They knew how things were between them. He was glad for this. Over and over again he went over the conversation.

"I just don't know what I did…" Sirius said for the fifth time.

"Mate you didn't do anything. She just has a boyfriend," James told him sympathetically patting him on the back. Sirius just sighed at this. Bonnie hadn't so much looked him in the past days.

"But why isn't she talking to me?" Sirius asked. No one knew how to answer this question. They all shrugged. They saw Bonnie walk down the corridor next to the Charms classroom. Without a word, Sirius ran to catch up to her.

"Bonnie!" He called. She turned around.

"Oh, Hey," Bonnie replied awkwardly. Sirius frowned.

"Hey? That's all you can say?" Sirius said incredulously. Sirius took her appearance. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, looked like she lost about 10 pounds. Sirius didn't know how to feel. Angry, hurt, confused. He settled for a combination of the three.

"Sirius I have a boyfriend," She told him. Sirius sighed.

"I know that, but that doesn't me you can't talk to me!" Sirius argued with her.

"We're not talking about this!" She said firmly and walked away before Sirius had a chance to respond.

Sirius walked back to his friends. They wore identical looks of sympathy.

"I take it didn't go well?" Remus asked.

"You can say that" Sirius sighed.

"Might as well forget about Bonnie mate,"

"I can't!" Sirius said cutting of James lecture. He couldn't forget the feeling that something was seriously wrong. Bonnie was never like this, even after they broke up.

"Alright" James said putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"I got to go!" Sirius said shortly. Without another word he left three confused friends in his wake.

* * *

><p>James always considered himself to be a competitive person, but Sirius felt he was going overboard. Of the most ridiculous things James had them do, this was probably the most ridiculous thing he's ever made them do.<p>

"James I should kill you!" Sirius hissed at him.

"I hope I get out of the shrieking shack next full moon and find you!" Remus snapped. Remus was really scary when he was angry.

"I look ridiculous" Peter whined as he looked at the size of his robes in the mirror. The robes were big, even on Peter. It looked like the robes would swallow him up.

"Guys shut up!" James hissed at them.

James had decided to the needed to go behind enemy lines. He apparently stole some Polyjuice Potion from the potion cabinet. When he told them, of his latest plot to expose the Anti-Marauders, they immediately had a fit. Not only could they get into some serious trouble with it, but the idea was also revolting.

James wined at them. He argued that it was a pride thing, and that they should have more Marauder pride. Sirius gave him a gesture that told James exactly what he thought of his plan.

"The Anti-Marauder's haven't done anything in weeks" Remus argued. James groaned in annoyance at this.

"What if they have given up" Peter said carefully. "Maybe they gotten bored"

"If you don't want to do it that's fine" James snapped. "They started this messing with us, Are we just going to let them get away with that" he looks at them sternly "Are we?"

The other three Marauders looked at one another. Though true they thought he was bonkers. By the look on their faces, James words had gotten to him. Sighing, Sirius took a swig of Polyjuice Potion, and the other boys followed. James gave them an approving look, and he took a swig of Polyjuice Potion.

The Marauders walked toward the Slytherin dorm entrance. Sirius didn't find joy in going in Slyhterin. It reminded him, of what he would have been, had he done what his family wanted to do. Sirius caught a look of himself in the mirror. For the first time in his life, he truly felt hideous.

"Sirius, if you sigh again, I'm going to curse you into oblivion" Remus said testily. James looked at him shocked. Remus had been very moody the last few days. It suddenly dawned on them why.

"The full moon's tomorrow night?" Sirius said matter of factly.

"How do you…"

"You're just really grouchy?" James shrugged answering his question.

Remus swore under his breath at this. Grinning, James said the password. Sirius looked at him questioningly, wanting to know how he knew the password to the Slyhterin Common room, but thought better of this.

"There's Snape," Peter whispered to James. There at the table, sitting behind mountains of books, was Snape. He had a look of deep concentration. James looked at him curiously.

"I don't like the look on his face" James said turning to them.

Sirius gave him a questioningly look.

"It looks, menacing" James explained. Sirius hated to admit it, but there was some truth to what James was saying. Most of the time, he thought James was bonkers for his many Snape conspiracy theory.

"Maybe he's plotting a way to destroy James" Remus said smirking. James glared at him.

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking to Slytherins, it became clear that no one knew anything about the Anti-Marauder. Disappointed, James had to concede his plan was a bust, plus the potion was warring off. They quickly left the Slytherin Common.<p>

"Well that was a waste of time!" James said bitterly.

"At least we know how easy it is to get into the Slytherin Common Room," Peter said trying to cheer him up.

"How are we going to find out who they are?" James said in a tone appropriate for someone that had lost a beloved pet.

"Hey is that Bonnie?" Remus said in a shocked tone. Sirius turned around. It was Bonnie, and she was sporting a newly form black eye.

"What happened to her eye?" James said frowning.

"I don't know," Sirius said in shock.

"Maybe you should talk to her Pads" Peter suggested. Sighing, Sirius turned to him.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," All three of his friends looked at him stunned.

"Mate, she's our friend!"

"If you don't do it I will!"

"Fine!" Sirius said over the top of them. "But if she bites my head off, it's your fault!"

Sirius walked away from his friends. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he hoped it would be something smarter than what he had come up with in his head.

"Hey Bonnie" Sirius said rather cautiously.

Bonnie turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Sirius, listen I wanted to apologize the other day," Sirius looked at her confused. He did not expect that.

"Thanks, but I actually came by to ask you about your eye," He said stammering a bit.

"Oh that, clumsy me, I fell," She said shrugging.

Sirius frowned. That sounded awfully familiar. One of the most guarded secrets about the House of Black, was that abuse was common. He heard several of his cousins use that excuse. Sirius was pretty sure her parents would never do that to her. An awful thought struck him.

"Did your boyfriend do it?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you say that!" Bonnie said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just though…" Sirius began.

"I'm leaving" Bonnie snapped. She then turned back to him "My life is none of your business anymore" She looked at him with something unclear in her eyes "I'm not your girlfriend anymore," She turned heal and left, leaving a confused Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Sirius attempts to reach out to Bonnie again. Remus finds out finds out some unpleasant news. Peter and James work together to finally solve the mystery of the Anti-Marauders


End file.
